Cherry Blossoms of White Death
by Hamona
Summary: [AU] Inu&Sess, born as twins who live a sheltered life. A childhood accident happens forever changing Sess's way of hearing along with his feelings toward Inu. Sess is deaf & can see ghosts. They must learn to work together if they wish to live.
1. Living in a Cocoon

**Cherry Blossoms of White Death**  
_Full Summary _: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Born as twins who live a extremely sheltered life in a old mansion. As children the two grew very close to one another but a accident happened forever breaking the bond and changing Sesshoumaru's way of hearing. Holding a grudge against Inuyasha for the childhood accident and still becoming adjusted to being deaf, Sesshoumaru also has to accept something else. Something he holds secret and is at times frightened of. His special power that no one can know about. The power to see what others cannot. Blessed with the gift he always thought was a curse will be the only thing to help the twins out, once they become lost in All God's Village. A place that is rumored to have disappeared during the eve of a sacred ceremony. A ceremony where one twin must kill the other. Will Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru be able to escape and finally be able to love each other? Or will they go through with the ritual and finally be able to no longer be brothers?_ Based on the game Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. _

_Disclaimer/Notes_ :I don't own the characters of Inuyasha nor the characters of Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. Story title was even named after the Dir en grey song, "_304 goushitsu, hakushi no sakura_." However, I do own this story, and in the future I'm planning on taking over the world and claiming it as mine! But until that time, I will just have to write fan fictions. In the very beginning of the story, it is Inuyasha thinking to Sesshoumaru. That's why he refers to him as 'you'. Then, the second part is Inuyasha talking to you. I hope that makes sense? The story is PG-13 for now, but that may change later on. Also, all apologizes for misspelling and punctuation errors. I'm only human. Or at least, I think I am human.

Inuyasha: _(sniffs Hamona)_ Yeah, she's human, all right. _(makes sour face)_

Hamona: _(slaps Inuyasha)_ I don't smell that bad!

Sesshoumaru: _(sniffs Hamona)_ You humans all smell the same to me. _(makes sour face)_

Hamona: _(frowns)_ Well, you dog people smell bad too.

_(Sesshoumaru & Inuyasha get in fighting stance)_

Hamona: Heh, um, on with story! _(gulp) _

**

* * *

**

Chapter One - Living in a Cocoon

_" If we could only meet again... "_

* * *

I have dreamed dreams of many. Dreams that are broken, due to the fact, I've always been cursed with never being able to fully complete them. I awake slowly at first, stirring slightly, until I am fully awake and aware of your presence. My eyes begin to widen, as I turn over to my side, seeing your smiling face leaning against the headboard on my bed. I am scared. My muscles tense up and I feel my heart beginning to race. My breathing increases to a near pant before I instinctively press my body further into my bedding, wanting so desperately to get away from your haunting figure, but I am paralyzed. I cannot escape. I don't want to look at you anymore, even if it so reminds me of the very face I see in the mirror everyday. Just feeling you near me, almost against my skin. All the memories come crashing back down on me, bringing me to much guilt to bare. I have to shut my eyes because I can't stand it anymore. I can't stand what I did to you. I can't stand me. Me. Who reminds me so much of you.

If we would have only become one the way I thought. I could be happy. I could finally be one with you, dear brother. The idea of being one with you makes me calm and I am no longer scared. I open my eyes and see you are no longer there beside me. Perhaps, you were only a memory or a ghost? I sigh sadly to myself, feeling my eyes blur up with hot tears. I dig my fingers into my sheets tugging them forcefully against my hand. Soon enough, I would cut off the circulation, but that alone would be of no use to me. I want to end my life, just like I ended yours. I want to become a beautiful, crimson butterfly just like you, Sesshoumaru. Sometimes, I think, that things would have turned out better if we would have only promised each other... _we'd always be together_.

* * *

I sometimes wish I didn't have a brother or a twin for that matter. I mean, don't you find it somewhat creepy knowing someone else is running around with almost the same face as you? Well, don't you? Heh, I guess, I'm asking too much to have you agree with me, just yet. But you have to find it somewhat weird, right? What! You still don't? Keh! Who asked you anyways? Oh, right. I did. Wait, you don't even know me yet! So, let me introduce myself. I'm not really good at this sort of thing since I've never really been around other people before. I bet you think I'm odd now, don't you? Your going to run away, aren't you? Your not? Hmph, I guess I might have misjudged you. MIGHT HAVE! Don't go on and get all overly excited over something as stupid as that. 

Anyway, getting back to the point. I have met other people, but the people I've met work around the house. You know like my maids, the gardener, the butler, my teacher! Aside from them my brother and my father, I have never met anyone else. I've never had a girlfriend, never had a crush, never been to Disneyland! Never had a friend. If you haven't guessed it by now, I've never even seen the outside world! Don't get me wrong, I've been outside before. Outside my house. Hell, I've been outside and ended up getting lost in the woods, but I've never truly been out. You know, away from this stupid, old house! Everyday I dream of what it would be like to see the world. To go to Paris, France just lay back and absorb the moonlight. Something as simple as that is everything to me, I just want to be free! I hate it here.

I'm all alone and no one even cares. My father hasn't spoken to me in almost a year. It seems much longer then that but I marked my calendar, so I could count the days in my lifetime we spent together. Although, we've never spent the day together, ever. You see when me and Sesshoumaru were born, my mother died. She died while giving birth. She died while having _me_. Not Sesshoumaru. _Me_. Not that anyone sees it as that except me and my father, but then again he's always just blamed both of us for her death. He's never flat out said it, but he's always hated us. The day we were born he didn't even want to look at us. He just casted us aside and locked himself in his room, for a very long time. All the servants had thought he had died, but one day he finally came out, and when he did, he still didn't care to see us. I don't really care anymore. Although, I used to not feel like that. I used to cry about it, but I grew up and now I don't cry.

My brother Sesshoumaru is a whole different story, though. One I'd rather not go into, just yet.

I think I was born with a curse put on me. A curse to take away something of importance to those I love. Although, I can tell you now I do not love my father. I hate him for hating me. Yet, my feelings for my brother are very different. Although, I would forever deny it. I do really love my twin, Sesshoumaru, and I would give anything to go back into the past and change what happened. If I would have only listened to him when we were children he would still be able to hear. He could be normal, just like me. That is.. if he wanted to be like me. I doubt he would because he hates me so much. I know everything's all my fault, but every now and then, it would be nice if people didn't have to constantly remind me of it! Sometimes, I think, everything would have been much better if I would have never been born...

I think too much.

At least, that's what Kaede _always_ tells me. Kaede is my teacher and in some ways, she's a lot like a mother to me. I've known her my entire life and she's always been there for me. I've always pictured my real mother as being just like her. Well, except in my head my mother is like 1,000 years younger and at all cost she would never EVER wear horrible old lady perfume! Yuck! I don't know why anyone would want to smell like that...

* * *

**(A/N:) **Sorry it was so short. Future chapters will be longer, of course. Hope you enjoy and remember to review! If you review my story, I'll review yours. 


	2. Disorder and Disarray

**Cherry Blossoms of White Death  
**_Author's Note_ : I'm very happy with this chapter, even if it is somewhat boring. By the way, if you're wondering how old Sesshoumaru was when he became deaf, he was seven, almost eight. So, he knew how to talk and everything, but over the years of not being able to hear, he's somewhat drifted on pronunciation of a lot of words. He also has a hard time knowing the different between talking, whispering and talking loudly. So, in a way, he tends to fade in and out of speech. Yelling is something he does know, since he can feel the strain in his vocal cords. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru are both seventeen.

Inuyasha : You smell kinda nice. _(covers up black eye with hand)_

Sesshoumaru : _(sighs then reads next line written on paper)_ You are right, my favorite brother, Inuyasha. She smells nice. _(cheesy grin) _This does not sound like me.

Hamona : Damn, you're right, but would hurt you to be a little nicer?

Sesshoumaru : Yes.

Hamona : _(sighs)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two - Disorder and Disarray

_" I kept waiting and waiting... "_

* * *

Over the years I had grown accustomed to my brother's deafness. I got used to having to talk slower so he could properly understand what I was saying to him. I got used to the way he had a tendency to fade his words in and out when he spoke. Sometimes it was very hard to hear him speak because he would talk in a whisper. Other times, he would speak rather loudly to where you would have to tell him he was being too loud. Then, he would get angry and refuse to speak at all. So most of the time he would either write down what he wanted to say or just move his mouth to the words.

He had learned a little sign language but refused to learn any further saying "_it was a foolish manner to use when you already knew how to speak properly_." I had to agree with him on that, but I still thought sigh language was pretty cool. I had even learned some myself. More then Sesshoumaru, perhaps. He always acted so stubborn about the subject, so whenever I actually used sign language to speak to him; he would get very upset with me and refuse to respond back. I don't really know why he acted so brash about something like that, but I'm sure he had a reason. Sesshoumaru had a reason for everything.

I let out a long sigh. I was _very_ bored! This was _very_ normal for me. My day was switching back from playing video games, to reading a book, then back to playing video games. That being the days I didn't have to do school. "_Home school_" as Kaede called it. I didn't like it very much at all, and to tell you the truth, I wasn't very good at it. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was perfect. He made straight A's and I was barley passing! I studied but I still couldn't get it! I guess, I wasn't that bright, but hey, who cares about school, anyway? I was smart at other things. Things that were _important_. Kaede didn't see it that way, though. She never did. _"You didn't do your homework, Inuyasha!"_

_"Of course not. Why would I? I did homework all ready. You know, all day with you."_

_"Yasha, that is no excuse!" _She would say, then hit me on the head. Always treating me like a child.

I laid back on my bed, staring up at my ceiling. Without realizing I had sighed again. I had to do something today. I couldn't just lay around doing nothing. I was far to bored for that. I needed an adventure! I needed excitement! Without further hesitation, I got up from my bed and sat down on the floor turning on my Playstation 2. This would just have to do until something better came along. If it ever did...

As the game started to load from my memory card I heard a knock on my door. This was it! This was the answer to my boredom! My adventure! "Inuyasha?" Kaede's voice called out, slightly muffled. I frowned, my sudden outburst of excitement disapeared when I heard her voice. "Come in." I said in very dull tone, sighing again. "Inuyasha?" She repeated louder this time. "COME IN!" I yelled, getting up and tossing my controller halfway across the room. _'Geeze. I'm starting to think she's becoming deaf.' _

She finally opened the door, sticking her head halfway into my room. "What is it?" I demanded, looking annoyed. Yet, somehow, she had managed to look more annoyed. "Sesshoumaru locked his door AGAIN, and he won't open it. Go get him."

"Ugh, do I have to?" She gave me a stern looking telling me she meant yes and now. I hesistated before finally leaving the warmness of my room. The rest of the house was very cold and the tile was freezing against my bare feet. I silently cursed myself for not remembering to wear house shoes. Even if I thought they looked really stupid.

I reached Sesshoumaru's room rushing to the door turning the doorknob as quick as possible. I wanted to go back to my room, already. I couldn't even feel my toes anymore! That's how freaking cold it was. The door didn't open. Still locked. "Damnit." I said out loud. "Sesshoumaru!" I yelled loudly, realizing how stupid that was, since I knew he couldn't hear me. I turned the doorknob again. No luck, locked. I realized I'd end up having to go into the other room beside his and bang on the wall in there praying that he could feel the vibration from it and unlock his door. This is reason #1 why he wasn't allowed to lock his door.

I sighed deciding I would try one more time and maybe beat on his door before I went in the other room. Anything but having to go into the other room. I hated the _other _room. It gave me the creeps. Always felt like I was being watched by someone I couldn't see. I could just feel the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end just thinking about it. I felt a shiver go down my spine and I could have sworn it got even more cold, if that was possible! I tried the door again. Still nothing..

I decided I would try ONE more time then go into the _other_ room. I held onto the doorknob shaking the door with my strength which, at that point, wasn't much since I was half frozen. I waited and waited, no reply. No response. Nothing left to do now but go into the fucking room!

"Goddamnit!" I shouted out, stomping off, but before I could get gone very far I heard the door unlock. _'Yes! Today isn't such a bad day, after all.'_

I pushed open the door scanning the room for my brother who was seated on his bed with his back facing me. I walked over infront of him, so he could see my face. "Stop locking your door, stupid!" I exclaimed, giving him a very angry look. He watched my lips carefully before turning his head away, agitated. He didn't say anything, only pretended I wasn't standing in front of him. Did he think he was being funny? I didn't think so because I wasen't laughing! I tapped him on the head, reminding him I wasn't going to leave like I knew he wanted. He looked up at me, frowning. "I did no such thing." He told me finally. The words came out low and slightly distorted. "Then, you mind telling me why I've been standing outside your door freezing my ass off, trying to get it to open for the past minute!" He stood up from his bed pushing me out of his path as he made his way across the room to his notebook. He picked up a pencil and began to write. I walked over beside him watching him write down the words carefully. When he was finished he shoved the notebook hard against my chest. I let out a growl before eyeing his stupid lettering. Written to me was the following :

_The door was unlocked. You as well as I know it was. If I would have locked it you'd still be standing outside "freezing your ass off" as you stupidly state. You're standing here now. Are you not? That should be proof enough that I did not, infact, lock my door! How dare you imply I was the one to do such a thing when I am constantly reminded not to do it in the first place! _

_I did not lock the door, just so I wouldn't have to put up with YOU FOOLISH PEOPLE! Why must I always have to argue with YOU over this matter! I'm VERY SICK and tired of it, Inuyasha. Do you think it is funny to play these little games with me? _

_**Now, get lost before you frustrate me further!**_

The last words were obviously bolded. He meant business. Business or not I frankly did not give a damn. He could call me a liar all he wanted but I was no liar. The door was locked and he knows it. He's just trying to come up with more reasons to hate me, is all. "Kaede couldn't open the fucking door either, Sesshoumaru! So, I guess, she's a liar too!" I screamed out at him, throwing his notebook at him and hitting him in the face. He picked it up and threw it back at me but I dodged out of the way before he could strike me. "_Go to hell_." I signed the words in sigh language because I knew them and also knew it would piss him off further. He gave me the finger and yelled at me telling me to "_Get out!_" He said this a lot and always shouted it at the top of his lungs. "No." I stated, giving a smug grin. "_Now_." He mouthed the words, pointing at the door.

"_NO!_" I mouthed the words, mocking him. Sesshoumaru's fury rose. "I will not tell you again."

The word 'again' had been pronounced badly. I could barley tell what he said. "You won't have to because I ain't leaving." I replied, the smug grin still planted on my face. Without replying back he lunged at me, punching me in the mouth. I could taste the blood, already. "You bastard!" I cried out, diving toward him. He fell back onto the floor, me onto of him. My fist met the side of his face. He groaned out before kicking me off and grabbing onto my hair. I could feel the pain from my mouth and soon to be throbbing head. I jerked away, but he still held my silver hair firmly. "Sesshoumaru, don't you dare!" I warned, trying to pull away again. He slammed my head down into the carpet hard before I felt a handfull of my hair being ripped out. I looked up seeing Kaede latched onto Sesshoumaru pulling him away from me. My hair was stuck to his hand, when he realized it was, he picked it off and threw it at me. I laughed. He charged at me again but when he saw our dad, he stopped dead in his tracks. I placed my hand against my now bloody lip, rubbing it hoping to make it feel better. Shit. We were in trouble now. "What is the meaning of this?" Father's deep voice boomed. I kept my eyes directed on the floor. I didn't want to look at him. Ever. But regardless of what I wanted, I knew I'd have to. I always did whenever he decided he would take some sort of interest in something I did, which was never, unless it was to bitch at me. "I asked you a question, Inuyasha." Told you so.

"How was I supposed to know you were talking directly to me?" I asked, my tone was very rude. Bad move. As soon as the words had came out of my mouth he had be pinned by the shirt, pressed up against Sesshomaru's posters. The tacks that hung them up were digging into the skin on my back, making me more uncomfortable with the situation I was in. Father glared down at me, his eyes burning with flames. "I'm sorry." I apologized. I glanced over at Sesshomaru to avoid looking my dad in the eyes any longer. Sesshomaru was emotionless, as always. He stared back at me. The look in his eyes showed he was somewhat concerned. I was surprised. Speechless. Could my twin really care about me?

"You better be." My father answered dryly, releasing my shirt. My body crumbled to the floor since my legs were to shaky to catch me. "Sesshoumaru. Tell me what happened, now." He said the words extra slow just so Sesshoumaru would be sure and understand. "_Inuyasha wouldn't get out of my room so I punched him_." He confessed, glaring at father, looking at him directly in the eyes, bravely. Something I couldn't do. Something I would never do. My father was... terrifying.

My father raised his hand to Sesshoumaru slapping him painfully across the face. "It's my fault he punched me!" I yelled out, rushing over to my brother. "I wouldn't leave and he told me to. He told me three times, but I wouldn't leave."

A long silence filled the air before I mumbled. "Don't hit him. Hit me. It's all my fault."

What was I doing? I was just looking to get beat up further, wasn't I? Damnit. I bowed my head in submission, showing my father a sign of honor. I did not mean it, but hey, maybe I could get out of this? Then, the blow across the face came. I stumbled back, rushing my hand to my face. Shit. My face was stinging. I felt like I was being stabbed by 1,000 little needles. Sesshoumaru looked over at me. His expression looked sad, but when he turned his head away from me, it was gone. His mask was back on display. "You two better behave. Next time I won't be so forgiving. Do I make myself clear?" He questioned. Sesshoumaru and I each gave small nods.

* * *

**(A/N:)** Meow. Mean father, huh? Yuh, well, that's all, folks! Once again sorry for the shortness. Read and review and I'll write something new. 


	3. The Start of Something Beyond

**Cherry Blossoms of White Death  
**_Author's Note_ : I love my precious two reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to youkai-priestess & Midnight-flame-Princess, just for being my only reviewers! See, I updated just because you both wanted me too. _(Gah, I'm nice)_ Heh, it's strange how people have different personalities over the internet, huh? For example my real life personality could be comparred to Inuyasha and Squall. _(from Final Fantasy VIII)_ Scary, huh? Aw, come on, it can't be that bad, can it? Okay, so it is, but I can't help it. Oh, for the lack of a better subject, my brother got me a MP3 player! How groovy is that? A late X-mas gift, but I'm very happy with it.

Sesshoumaru : She's most pathetic when it comes to getting new things.

Hamona : Speaking of new things. What did you get me for X-mas, Sesshoumaru!

Sesshoumaru : A lump of coal.

Hamona : _(groans)_ Oh, that's right, that's what you get me every year...

Sesshoumaru : Would you prefer if I got you nothing at all?

Hamona : Not really. Lumps of coal given by Sesshoumau sale pretty high on E-bay these days! Just look at all the stuff Inuyasha bought for X-mas!

_(Inuyasha comes in with a lifetime supply of Ramen Noodles)_

Sesshoumaru : _(sighs)_ Halfbreeds, humans. Vermin. All of them.

_(Inuyasha throws cup of Ramen at Sesshoumaru knocking him out)_

Hamona : Serves him right.

Inuyasha : About damn time someone shut him up!

Hamona : I couldn't agree with you more, Inuyasha.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three - The Start of Something Beyond

_" In a battle lost at night. "_

* * *

That was it. Then, he left as rudely as he had entered. This was clearly not my day, but the more I came to think about it; no day ever was. Sesshoumaru sat down on his bed, his eyes glued to me. "What is it?" I asked. "_Why would you do that for me?_" He mouthed the words, rather quickly. Almost like he didn't really want to even bother asking. Yet he did, and I was slightly happy with his actions. Happy he wanted to, at least, speak to me. Happy to know he didn't hate me as much as he acted like he did. I shrugged before finding my voice. "We're brothers, aren't we?" He gave a snort for a reply. He was amused with my response. He found it comical in some way. I didn't find it like that at all. I was being serious, after all. I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms firmly over my chest. "Hmph. I should have known you'd just act like a jackass about it." 

Kaede could see another fight beginning to start so she interrupted. "You two need to get along. If you can both learn to accept one another, in the end, you will both be very wise."

"Like I really would fall for something as stupid as that." I told her, giving a smug grin, before walking away. That time it was me who snorted at the response. Accept one another she says. Ha! You gotta be kidding me. Kaede grabbed onto my arm before I was entirely out of the door. "I'm serious, Inuyasha." She spoke in a serious voice, trying to make me feel bad, I guess. Well, it ain't working 'cause I could care less!

I tried to pull my arm away, but she continued to hold on. "Let go of my arm, old woman!" She released me, shaking her head at me. "Inuyasha." She said again staring at me with the same look. "All right, all right. Fine. I'll try." I muttered, turning my head away from her.

She left the room ahead of me. I glanced back at Sesshoumaru who was staring at me. Then, I started to walk off, but I felt someone grab my arm again. "Knock it off!" I said spinning around seeing nobody behind me. _'Huh?'_ I stood there for a moment wondering if I had only imagined it. I looked at Sesshoumaru, confused. He wasn't facing me anymore. He had his back toward me, once again. I shrugged off whatever it could have been and went to my room only to find my tv turned all the way up. The sound was so loud I had to cover up my ears, just to walk into my room, and turn the piece of junk off. This was starting to get old, real quick. But, once again, I just brushed it off. Whatever it was could be explained, right? I hoped it could, anyway.

After I turned down my television to the usual volume I kept it at, I decided to go and wash my face. I had an idea that a wet washcloth could and would soothe the burning. I walked in the room and flipped on the light switch. My tired looking face greeted me back in the small mirror. I stepped up closer to it so I could get a better view at my injuries. A wave of anger flashed over me when I saw my lip was busted open and the left side of my face was still glowing red. I frowned at myself in the mirror. It my fault all of this had happened. I had provoked Sesshoumaru to punch me and not only that, I had asked father to slap me. I really was stupid. Not only stupid but the longer I stood there I was becoming more and more pissed off. What was wrong with me! Why didn't I just walk away both times! If I would have only done that, none of this would have happened. Yet, I knew better then anyone else that "ifs" didn't solve anything. They only made me feel worse.

I sighed, looking away from myself. I no longer wanted to see my face. I wanted to go to sleep and forget about everything. That was really the only way to escape everything. I turned around and began heading out of the door when the bitter taste of blood formed in my mouth, catching me off guard. I groaned out loud knowing I wouldn't be able to sleep if I had to taste that the whole night. I hesitated for a moment before turning back and facing the mirror again. After a few moments I did what I came into the bathroom for. I washed my face, and then, decided on brushing my teeth too. I was fuming the whole time I did it. When the toothpaste touched my lips I yelped because it burned like hell. I wanted this to be over with as soon as possible! So, I brushed my teeth very quickly and ended up jabbing myself in the gums more then a few times, causing them to start bleeding. Clearly, I wasn't joking when I said this wasn't my day.

I was glad when I was finally able to leave the bathroom. I did feel much more relieved. And where my father had hit me had finally began to stop burning. Took long enough.

When I stepped inside my room, I looked out of my window seeing the sky was growing dark, and it was just about time for dinner. At least, it had better be. I had worked up quite an appetite after struggling with Sesshoumaru's door and then getting beat up. Someday of adventure, huh? I'd have to remember not to wish for it again. It was way to tiring.

After a while, when no one came and told me to eat dinner, I decided I would just go downstairs. I'd eat regardless of what anyone said. I saw Sesshoumaru sitting at the table eating. His plate was overflowing with food. I took a deep breath forcing myself not to get enraged with the scene I was seeing. WHY THE HELL DID NO ONE COME AND TELL ME IT WAS TIME TO EAT! Sesshoumaru looked up at me for a split second before gluing his eyes back to his plate. I felt the rumble in my stomach and realized that not only was I very hungry, I was also growling. Growling with anger. "Where the hell did you get that?" I demanded, leaning over infront of Sesshoumaru's face. He pushed me away from him and didn't respond. "I asked you a question!" I exclaimed, bringing my fist down on the table. The table shook under the sudden force. Sesshoumaru looked up at me, a bored expression loomed on his face. "Stop acting like a child." He told me before going back to eating his food. "Whatever." I replied, stomping off into the kitchen.

Our butler, Myoga, greeted me with a worried expression. "Master Inuyasha, how can I be of service?"

"Well, for starters, you can tell me why the heck you didn't bother to get me for dinner!" I shouted, making him wilt against the wall. "I can explain." He told me, his voice shaking a bit. Was he scared of me? He had better be! "I'm waiting." I said after he didn't continue his explanation. "It's just, well, you see. I was busy." He lied, giving me a nervous laugh that he knew I wouldn't buy. "I can see how busy you are." I replied dryly, seeing the piles of dirty dishes piled up in the kitchen. They had been there for nearly two weeks! Let's face it, this guy was a horrible butler. All he did was wander aimlessly around the house and flirt with Kaede. It was getting ridiculous. "You believe me, don't you, Master Inuyasha?"

"Myoga." I stated calmly, looking at him with a composed look. "Oh! All right! I'm so sorry! I forgot all about you!" He confessed, looking down ashamed. I shook my head at him, beginning to head into the dining room where my brother was. Myoga let out a sigh of relief, quickly gathering togetherthe meal.

I sat down infront of Sesshoumaru who didn't bother to look at me. I was aware that he knew I was sitting there because he flinched the second I entered the room. I tapped my fingers on the table looking around the dining room feeling all the sudden more bored then hungry. I yawned realizing I was really tired too and Myoga was taking to long. The creep!

While I waited, I decided to tell Sesshoumaru about the strange things that had happened to me. "Sesshoumaru." I said, kicking him in the leg, under the table. He glared up at me, his amber eyes growing with fury. "Did you turn up the volume on my tv?"

"I don't concern myself with useless masters as such, Inuyasha."

"I was only asking."

"I was only answering." He shot back, looking at me, with the same look as before. I frowned. "I'm sorry I kicked you." He went back to eating his food, ignoring me as always. Stupid jerk. "I'm not sorry!" I shouted, glaring at him. I knew he could feel me looking at him because he gave me the evil eye. I returned it.

After that, Myoga had prepared my dinner and even dessert!

**

* * *

(A/N:)** Another short chapter! I'm really, really sorry! (again) I'll start posting longer chapters, really! 


	4. Letters To God

**Cherry Blossoms of White Death  
**_Author's Note_ : I decided to take somewhat of a different aproach on the point of views. Sesshoumaru will be the main character for this chapter. I'm pretty sure I will make Inuyasha have most of the POV's and will be the main character, yet if you think otherwise, please tell me and I will make more Sesshoumaru POV's. I, myself, prefer Sesshoumaru over Inuyasha, yet writing for Inuyasha's character tends to come more natual then Sesshoumaru's. **Also, I will not be posting chapter five unless I have a total of ten reviews! **I know, I know. I'm sorry but I don't want to post a story that gets few reviews. That happened with my other story, _"Haunted"_. I put a lot into writing these storys and sometimes it can take a very long time to do it! When, people don't review, it makes me feel like my work is unworthy, uninteresting, unappreciated. Although, I can say that my few reviewers totally wipe that theory away! You make me feel great about my writing and I thank you all dearly. Anyway, one last thing, all apologies for boring scenarios. I mean, this story is based on Fatal Frame 2. I'm sure you're beginning to wonder '_where's the ghosts?_' Well, this chapter shockingly has a ghost! But at the start of the story I just wanted you to see Inuyasha's & Sesshoumaru's relationship and their life before they get stuck in All God's Village. I will probley post one or two more chapters of their daily life content and then from then on their life in the All God's Village. So enjoy these chapters while they last! Sesshoumaru becomes slightly possessed by Sae in this chapter. So, if at some point you are like WTF is he talking about, then that's the part. Oh and finally, thank you youkai-priestess for really enjoying my story. I feel so special that my story is the only story you have on your favorites list! This chapter took a really long time to write, so I hope you like this as much or better then the other chapters! You totally own. _(cheesy grin) _

Hamona : He's been out cold for awhile, Inuyasha. Do you think maybe he needs a doctor?

Inuyasha : Are you kidding? He finally shut up!

Hamona : Hm. You've got a point, but I _still_ think he needs a doctor.

Inuyasha : _(folds arms over chest)_ Keh! Whatever.

_(Sesshoumaru wakes up and latches onto Inuyasha, pulling him into a hug)_

Sesshoumaru : Fluffy loves you! This fluffy loves everyone!

Inuyasha : _(sweatdrops)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four - **Letters To God**

_" If it was to come to this, we should've done the ritual... "_

* * *

It had been a full week since the suffocating dreams had started up, again. I couldn't exactly remember the date of the first one I had, but I could only guess it had began about three years ago. I was fourteen at the time, by then, I had finally accepted that I would never be able to hear again. Sure, it was hard to accept and even now I don't want to accept it, but I couldn't go on living in denial. Believing I could hear when I simply could not. I thought, back then, if I didn't accept it, then it would go away for good, and I would wake up realizing it had only been a nightmare that had only seemed like reality. But that was not the case, never would it ever be. 

I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm the heart pounding in my chest. I at times, thought I'd end up having a heart attack from my heart beating so rapidly, almost like it would just burst right out of my chest and I would continue lying there pleading for my life to end because the pain was to excruciating to bare. Yet, I knew how foolish the idea was to believe you could continue to live after your heart had stopped beating.

I breathed in shaky breaths. My eyes still closed shut. I don't know why I still got so terrified over something that happened so frequently to me. I didn't understand any of it. Why they happened? Was I the only one to experience such ghastly things? Was it normal, in any aspect? Come to think of it, I already knew the answer to that question. Of course not! Nothing was normal about any of it, and I would never allow myself to accept such things. It wasn't like being deaf. I couldn't just allow myself to just learn to deal with it because, truth be told, I clearly could not! It scared me way too much.

I sat up in my bed, untangling the thick, blue covers that clung onto my legs for dear life. Once I was free of the hot cloth, I propped my legs over the side of my bed. My feet rubbed against the plush carpet, and the feeling of it against me, gave me a slight comfort. I knew that when I could sit up and move on my own free will, I was truly liberated from my suffocating nightmares. I took in a long breath of air before forcefully pushing myself up to stand. My legs were shaky and weak, very nimble. I could barley stand on them, yet I forced myself to walk. I forced myself not to fall. I would not give into such pathetic problems. I would not let my stupid fear get the best of me or my body, for that matter. I was strong and I would not crumble.

Once I had finally reached the doorway, that entered into my bathroom, I pressed all my weight against the door frame; breathing in more heavily then before. Clearly, this was getting frustrating and I was growing sick of it at a rapid pace. I pushed myself up, stepping out, onto the tile floor. My clumsy legs stumbled underneath me, but I ignored their cries for help. I didn't care about their problems. I had far to many of my own to even think about dealing with them. I flicked on the light switch and sluggishly made my way over to the shower turning it on at full blast. I propped by back up against the shower door and yanked off my shirt. It fluttered to the floor as I began to fumble with the upper button of my pants. Once it had finally come undone I slid my hand over the front of my jeans, forcefully unzipping my pants. I pushed myself up and away from the shower door, allowing myself to use my own support. My legs had regained most of their strength, so I didn't have to worry about sliding down in the shower.

I removed the final bit of clothing, kicking it into the fresh heap of clothes on the floor. I stepped up into the shower wanting so urgently to feel the wetness against my skin when I realized I hadn't shut the door. That wasn't really that big of a deal for me because I frankly didn't care if someone saw me naked. Yet, I couldn't help but imagine how embarrassing it would be if Kaede had walked in at the wrong time and seen everything. I shuttered at the idea before taking a short moment to close the door shut and lock it behind me.

I was more then ready to let the water flow freely against my flesh. I loved the steady rhythm of the water seeping down onto me. But as much as I enjoyed showers, I had found a place within myself to dislike them, as well. It always made me feel sad, perhaps even angry, that I could no longer hear the pitter-patter of the mini waterfall hitting against my body and then onto the shower tile. The same went for rain. The same went for everything... to my annoying realization.

I let out a brief sigh, that I'm sure had been muffled out by the sound of the water. The water poured down onto my face and I slid my hair back with my hands, enjoying every minute of it. I stayed like that for a long time before I could see the redness beginning to fluster onto my skin because of the extremely hot water. I turned the knob to the left letting the water turn a bit colder. Then, I began to wash my hair.

Once I had finished with my shower, I stepped out onto the tile floor. The room was extremely cold and I found myself wanting to go back into the shower to warm up. Although, the idea at the time sounded very tempting, I wouldn't do it. I needed to try and go back to sleep in hopes I would have enough rest to not be tired all day in school tomorrow. Perhaps, I could sleep a bit in class? Then again, I had never done that before. It was always Inuyasha who did such ignorant things. I fumbled with my clothes on the floor and tossed them into my laundry basket before pulling a towel out of my cabinet and wrapping it against my waist.

I rubbed my hands over the steamy mirror eyeing my foggy reflection and that's when I realized something was terribly out of place in the room. The small hairs on the back of my neck began to stand on end, when I had come to this realization. I felt my body begin to tremble slightly and my eyes widen in fear. I started at the image on the right side of the mirror. The image that was not my own. _'It's not me. That's not me, that's not me. That's someone else.'_ The words screamed in my head repeating over and over again. I swallowed hard, balled up my fist. I could feel my fingers turning white under the intense pressure. My heart began to race again, just like in the dreams. The lump I always got in my throat formed to where I couldn't scream. My mouth was dry and itchy. I wanted to cough to clear it, but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't make whatever it was go away. I couldn't look away. I couldn't shut my eyes. I was hypnotized. The image was haunting.

The image of the woman in the bloody, white kimono. Her eyes were dark, very dark. _Lifeless. Blank. Dead, dead, dead... just like me._ Just staring at her eyes in the mirror, I felt like my soul was being twisted in and out of my body. As if she was trying to rip me out, trying to take me over, possess me. I forced myself to look away, but I just couldn't. I wanted to turn around, look behind myself, back at the door, see if she was really there. _'It's not me. That's not me, that's not me. That's someone else.'_

_Lifeless. Blank. Dead, dead, dead... just like me_.

I felt myself being sucked in by those controlling, brown eyes. She grinned at me. A eerie grin. Her pale lips pulled back into a small laugh that began to get wider and wider. So wide, I thought her mouth might just rip. She stood there laughing maniacally. I found myself wondering if she was making any sound at all. Someone had to hear her! Someone would come for me. I'd wait for them to come for me. I would wait for Inuyasha. He would come back for me, I know he would.

_I'd always be near the village, waiting. Waiting at the place we made our promise. He'll come. I know he will._

I couldn't breath anymore, I felt the tightness constrict around my neck. Almost like I was being strangled by unseen hands. I cried out in pain but no one came.

_Everyone died._

I glared at the image in the mirror. The insane woman with the bloody kimono. She only continued to laugh. Laughing at me, mocking me. It was her who was doing this! She was trying to kill me! I stumbled back, trying to catch air, but it was no use, now. I could not breathe.

_It's all our fault._

I fell back onto the hard, tile floor. My head slammed up against the shower door, making my vision somewhat hazy before I came back to my senses. The choking feeling was gone and I could breath, again. I jerked my head around, wet, silver hair flying about, bewildered. She was gone. The woman in the mirror she was gone! For good? I secretly prayed.

I jumped up almost as quickly as I had fallen down, rushing to the mirror to make sure she really was gone. She was. The steam that somewhat distorted the mirror before was fading away and the image staring back at me was crystal clear. It was me. My own image. The image I half shared with my younger twin, Inuyasha.

_'I would wait for Inuyasha. He would come back for me, I know he would.' _The unspoken words came flooding back to me and sent a shiver down my spine. _'Had I really said that? Or was it that.. woman? Had she possessed me?'_ I shook the thoughts away, clearing my mind of such ideas. I was fucking scared beyond all reason, now. I had no intention of thinking about what happened to me just now, ever again. Infact, I don't think I would even be able to sleep! I shook my head, scolding myself for not being able to forget about it. I never wanted to think about it again!

I looked down at myself, the towel was coming undone, starting to slide down from my waist. As if, it was telling me, no. Threatening me, that it would fall. I frowned at it before tightening it more snug against my body. _'Maybe I imagined it.'_ I tried to tell myself, knowing it was a lie. The human mind can never believe what it sees, therefore, the typical response is to choose not to believe what you really saw. Cast it aside due to a overactive imagination. Dismiss it, as if it never happened. Or face your fear, head on. Find out what happened. Is there really a explanation? No? Well, then the human mind goes back, to answers #1, #2, and #3. I didn't _really_ see it. It never _really_ happened. It was _really_ just my imagination. But you did see it and you will always remember it. Never will you be able escape it. It will always find you. You will never be able to deny it. No matter how hard you try.

I looked back into the mirror thinking I would see her again, but I did not. I glanced at the door. The area where she had been standing, thinking maybe she would reappear. That's when I couldn't dismiss it. I saw the proof. I had really seen her and I couldn't deny it. The door I had shut was open. The door I had shut and locked was open. I stared at the door for a long time, scared to walk over to it. _'Did I really want to stand in the same place as that girl? Maybe I was as insane as she was. No, no, that JUST isn't possible.'_ I scowled myself again. Angry I kept denying what I had seen. I would not do that. I would make a promise not to do that.

**

* * *

(A/N:) **Short chapter, plus somewhat of a cliffy. I gotta keep torturing you! It's way fun. Mew. Remember,ten reviews or more, and I'll post a new chapter. If not, I WILL NOT.Ten reviews is all I ask, people! I don't care if the same person reviewsfive times! As long, as I get that damn number! Although, more thenten reviews would make this one very happy! Very happy equals more, more story! Very happy equals faster, faster updates! Please, review. 


	5. Mask

**Cherry Blossoms of White Death  
**_Author's Note_ : This chapter really points out how bitter and angry Sesshoumaru is about being deaf. I really tried my best to make the reader understand his strong feelings toward everything in his life, in general. I hope you can feel his rage! _(evil laughter)_ I'm trying my best to keep both of them in character the best I can. Although, at times, it sort of becomes frustrating trying to do it. Anyway, this chapter also reveals how Sesshoumaru becomes deaf and why he blames Inuyasha. I know the way it happens couldn't effect someone to be deaf, but I couldn't think of anything else. Also, I'm thinking I might change the rating to '**R**' very soon. I feel like I have to really put the language on somewhat of a hold back with the rating. Although, there is quite a bit in the story, already. This chapter is also a lot longer the previous ones. It's a way to say thank you for reviewing! Also, to answer **_StyleK'_**s question: _Some of the words are past or future experiences of the ghost. Others are just what the sprit is transferring into Sesshoumaru's mind or saying. I hope that makes sense? _Oh, and I didn't really have time to read over the story so sorry for misspelling and punctuation errors. Thank you all for reviewing and giving me more then ten reviews! I feel so happy.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five - Mask**

_" Don't go... stay with me... "_

* * *

For some strange reason, I just _couldn't_ bring myself to leave the bathroom. I just _couldn't _summon up the courage I needed to even get close to the door way. I felt trapped, like a caged animal. Desperate, hungry, tired of waiting for the day I would finally be released back into the wild. If that day ever came, that is. I needed my freedom. 

The longer I stayed stuck in the emptiness of the room, the worse it got. I couldn't stand it. It was torture. The fear. The confusion. The loneliness. The throbbing of my head. The image of the woman. I could still feel the invisible hands crushing down upon my neck. I shuttered at the feeling before taking in a deep breath of air. I was sick of standing there, so I slumped down onto the floor. The clammy tile brushed up against my bare skin, sending chills throughout my entire body but I ignored it. I would just block out the coldness, much like the very way I did with my younger brother, Inuyasha.

I didn't understand what was going on with me, anymore. And I knew it was useless to try and figure out something I didn't understand to begin with. I took another deep breath still trying to calm myself down. I wasn't crazy. I found it quite amusing how many times I kept telling myself that. Would it bring me some sort of comfort? Of course not. Nothing could. I was alone, like always. Once again, I was forced back into learning how to survive and work out my problems on my own. I needed no one. Yet, I wanted to tell someone; anyone that would listen to me. But I couldn't because I knew they wouldn't understand. No one ever did. No one even wanted to understand why I had made such a big deal out of being deaf. They tried to tell me it wasn't that bad. That I would be okay. But that was not the case, it would never be. I couldn't hear! The world I was born to, you know, the one I used to hear had been forever silenced! How the fuck was I supposed to find that okay! Did they think I would just forget about the way everything sounded! Forgot I had ever heard at all. If I truly was meant to be deaf in this lifetime, then I would have been more then happy to have been born that way. I envied people who were born with no sound. People who are borne deaf never know how truly great it is to hear. They aren't missing out on something they never had to begin with. Me, on the other hand, I knew. I had, had a taste of what it was like, only to be denied the flavor of it forever.

I hesitated for a short time before forcing myself to stop from continuing on. I didn't need to go any further into such a sore subject. I had to stop while I was ahead. Stop before I beat myself up over it because I could do nothing else about it. I was being rash, like usual. I hated that side of me, always throwing a temper tantrum. Acting as a impudent child, not as a adult. Yet, as bad as I hated doing it, I couldn't make myself stop. I had too many issues inside of me that lied at fault. Issues within me that ran deep like the Nile River. Problems that would never be fixed. Wounds that would never be healed. They were all scars that tainted my skin making me feel ugly. Within and out. They would never go away.

My mind was only becoming more jumbled and I had this feeling like I was lost. Almost like the batteries to my flashlight were beginning to go dead and the dim lighting was starting to flickering on and off. It was only a matter of time before I would be trapped in eternal darkness.

I looked up from my crumbled form on the tile ground immediantly locking eyes with Inuyasha's own amber orbs. He stood in the door way looking back at me, a confused expression upon his face. I stared back at him with my usual blank mask. Why was he looking at me in such a way? Then the answer to my question hit me. Of course, I realized it now, and I didn't blame him. I would have looked at him in the same manner if he was in my position. He probably thought I had finally lost my mind. After all, it was in the dead of morning and here I was still sitting down on the bathroom floor wearing nothing but a towel. Maybe he was right. Maybe I had lost my mind. "What do you want?" I asked him, breaking the stare between us and shifting my eyes to his lips, waiting intently for his reply.

"I thought I heard something." He said, taking a few small steps inside the bathroom, leaving the very door way, I had recently come to fear. When I did not respond back he took more steps inside before leaning his back against the wall. Showing me his lack of posture. Was he settling in? Did he think I would allow him to stay in my territory? I think not. Yet, as possessive as I was I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to be alone, anymore. So I decided to say nothing. Nothing because I simply could not talk to him without treating him like the idiot he was.

When neither one of us said anything he spoke again. "What are you up to, anyway?" I could just hear the curiosity creeping into his voice as he asked the question. Even if I couldn't hear it, I knew it was there. "I could ask you the same, Inuyasha."

"Isn't it obvious? I said I heard something! Don't you ever listen?" He exclaimed, his eyes brewed at me with suspicion. Almost, as if, he thought I was up to something. Perhaps, something to trick him? Or maybe even scare him? Maybe I would but then again he wasn't worth the effort.

I looked away from him, frowning. I couldn't help but be annoyed at myself for wanting his company. I really couldn't stand him. Even if he was my twin. He was, clearly, not worthy to call me his blood. So, I quickly came back to my senses. Realizing my distaste for him outweighed my want for him to stay. I decided then, that I wanted him out, away from me. I'd rather be alone then deal with his ignorance. I turned my head back toward him, narrowing my icy orbs onto him. "If that is all, leave." I said, dryly. Taking now as my chance to leave the bathroom. I pushed myself up with my hands, standing on my bare feet, not bothering to look at him. I would just ignore him, pretend he wasn't there. That was the only way he could be properly dealt with. Yet, as bad, as I hated him somewhere within me, I wanted to thank him, tell him he wasn't as useless as I usually regarded him as. He had helped me get past the door way, after all. Thanks to his nosiness I had finally made it out of the bathroom! Freedom, at last! But before I could further my enjoyment I felt a hand mold against my naked shoulder.

I spun around quickly, facing whoever it was that had invaded my personal space. Inuyasha's close face greeted me. He rolled his eyes at my response to his actions. The very actions that had me somewhat taken back. Who did he think he was? Touching me, as if I had granted him permission to do so. "Release me." I ordered, firmly pulling myself away from him and almost colliding with the wall. "Would you just hold still!" He shouted, grabbing onto my shoulder again only this time he wasn't nearly as delicate. I felt the rumble forming in my vocal cords. I was growling, but I let his hand rest on my shoulder. I had no clue why, I would allow such, but I did and I was not very happy with myself for it.

"The back of your head is bleeding." He confirmed, looking at me with a very serious expression. Like he was actually worried. Like he actually cared, but that idea itself was a foolish one. "If it is. What of it? It is no concern of you." I yanked away from his grasp, taking a step backwards, away from him. "Damnit, Sesshoumaru!" He cursed, giving me a look of fury. "I just want to see!" I stared at him for a moment, taking the words in consideration. Perhaps, I would allow him, but only for my sake, not his.

"Fine." I grumbled, turning my back to face him. He stepped up close behind me, so close I could feel him breathing. He stood like that for a second before I felt him run his hands against my wet hair.

After a few moments of examining my head, Inuyasha moved infront of me so I could see what he had to say to me. "It's just a cut. Nothing serious."

"Is that so?" I said, sarcasticly. He ignored my comment and responded with one of his own. "Mind explaining what the hell you were doing?" I should have known this question would come sooner or later. Unfortunately, it wasn't later. "It is not your place to question what I do." I told him, annoyed. I brushed past him and took a seat on my bed. I could feel his eyes following my every move. "Psht. Fine. I don't give a damn about what you did, anyway." Who was he kidding? He knew he was about to go nuts from wondering. He was foolish to pretend, when by now, he should know that I could read him like a book. A disappointing, little book I left in the back of the shelf because I hated looking at it. "_Then, I see no reason for you to stay. Get out._" I moved my mouth to the words because I was sick of having to waste my time talking to him. If I had to stay another second with him in my presence I was sure I'd end up strangling him. He just looked stupid. "Fine by me." He growled, giving me a scornful look before stomping out of the room. I had pissed him off and I felt good about it. Proud I was able to effect him in such a way. Upon thinking about that, my lips curled up in a small smile. Surely, that couldn't be the only thing that brought fourth my joy. I shrugged, pondering the question before giving up and falling back into the warmth of my bed. The smile still remained on my face.

I laid there like that for a while before I felt increasingly lightheaded. The room around me began to dance like candlelight and in the haziness of my state I felt myself disappearing. Fading away from the world I had grown so accustomed to hating. Slowly, I was forgetting everything I knew. I was forgetting every little detail. Every little indent I had made. I couldn't even remember my name. Who I was, my life, my world? The only thing that I could hold on to was a single memory. One that I had kept locked up inside of me for a very long time.

**

* * *

Winter of 94' **

_Sesshoumaru chased after his younger twin, Inuyasha. His heart was pumping so fast, it was making him dizzy and weak. His vision was blurry and the longer he ran the more lashes he got from stumbling into thorny branches and vines. His clothing was soaked from falling down in wet snow and his face was covered in little, bleeding cuts. He had been running for what seemed like such a long time; way too much for him. He thought his lungs would burst at any moment if he ran much further. _

_It was early dawn and the sun was slowly beginning to peak from behind the horizon. The air was cold and the wind hadn't stopped blowing since the instance they had risen from bed. The snow had began to pour down from the cloudy heavens more rapidly, but that didn't stop the twins from going outside. It only made them more eager to do so. _

_Inuyasha had been so cheerful before, telling Sesshoumaru he had found a secret lake out in the woods. One that only they would know about. 'I want you to see it!' he had proudly announced jumping up from his cozy bed and beginning to put on his jacket, preparing to go outside. 'Shouldn't we tell someone where we are going?' Sesshoumaru had questioned, tugging his covers against his body. 'Of course not! Then, it wouldn't be a secret!' _

_'Okay' Sesshoumaru had agreed, following after his twin, wanting to see the lake for himself. But that desire had gone away and the only thing that replaced it was struggling to keep up with his overly excited younger brother. _

_"Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru cried out, tripping over a overgrown root that loomed in his path. "Please, wait!" He shouted, pushing his small body up from his fourth fall that morning. "Inuyasha!" He repeated yelling louder this time. "Hurry up!" Sesshoumaru heard his brother's voice echo out from up ahead. "Hold on, please! I can't run that fast!" Sesshoumaru begged, never once giving up or slowing down to catch his breath. "Please, stop!" Sesshoumaru shouted again, trying to reach Inuyasha one last time. "I'm going to leave you behind!" The little voice taunted. Sesshoumaru could feel the warm tears trickling down from his amber eyes. He was scared, he didn't want to be left behind, lost in darkness of the woods. He thought maybe if he cried harder Inuyasha would come back for him, but he didn't come back. "Inu...ya...sh...a..." Sesshoumaru muttered through gasps of air, slowing his pace only to trip again. He fell hard to the forest ground not bothering to get back up right away, like he had done before. Sesshoumaru couldn't catch up with his twin because Inuyasha wouldn't slow down. He sobbed more, rubbing his eyes because they were beginning to bother him._

_  
"Sesshoumaru, come on!" The small voice called out, sounding closer then before. Sesshoumaru arose from the snow forcing himself to journey on to meet his twin at their secret lake.  
_

_After a while of being in nothing but forest a lake came into view and so did Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru cried out, rushing forward before collapsing in front of his twin. Inuyasha put his hand out for his older brother, pulling him up from his knees. "Look, Sess! This is it. This is what I wanted you to see! Isn't it cool?" _

_Sesshoumaru looked out into the area of water realizing it was frozen with ice. "It's frozen. That means we can walk on it." Inuyasha stated proudly, releasing his twin's hand and stepping onto the frozen lake. When Sesshoumaru made no attempt to follow after his younger twin, Inuyasha turned around giving Sesshoumaru a look that urged him to come along. Sesshoumaru bit down on his lip nervously before shaking his head no. "Inuyasha, let's go back. I don't think it's safe." _

_"Don't be such a baby! Of course it's safe. Look! I'm walking on it right now!" _

_"But.." _

_"Come on!" _

_"Okay." Sesshoumaru said, placing his shaky legs on the frozen ice. A unsure look upon his youthful face. "Just don't go to far." He told his twin, following as close behind Inuyasha as he could, yet he still couldn't keep up. He kept falling behind. "Wait." Sesshoumaru pleaded, trying to speed up but slid in the process. _

_"Give me your hand." Inuyasha replied, turning toward Sesshoumaru, outstretching his right arm. Sesshoumaru gave a little nod before taking a large step forward, trying to reach Inuyasha's side as fast as his legs could take him. As he moved forward a cracking sound arose from beneath the frozen lake. The ice started to crack around Sesshoumaru's body before it totally gave away. "Inuyasha!" He shrieked before sinking down into the icy abyss. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha screamed dashing toward the area where his brother once stood. He slid forward on the ice barley able to catch himself from falling into the freezing water. "Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha cried out again, plunging his hands down into the arctic water. Sesshoumaru latched onto his twin's arms, clinging on for dear life. Inuyasha yanked Sesshoumaru up with all his strength, pulling him up into his arms, embracing him, trying to wrap as much warmth as he could onto his older brother. "Sesshoumaru, I was so scared. I thought I was going to loose you!" _

_"Inuyasha!" _

_"Inuyasha!" _

_Inuyasha looked down at his brother, moving his head down to where he was face to face with Sesshoumaru's. "Come on, let's go!" _

_"What!" _

_"Let's go!" Inuyasha repeated, pulling Sesshoumaru up against him with both of his hands. Sesshomaru clung to his brother's body, shaking and beginning to cry hysterically. When Inuyasha went to move Sesshoumaru stood grounded. "Sesshoumaru, we need to leave, now!" Inuyasha tugged on his brother's coat, forcefully trying to pull him along. "Inu...yasha, pl...ease, I...I...I'm s...cared!" _

_"We can't stay here, come on, stick with me and we'll make it out, I promise!" Inuyasha exclaimed, beginning to walk off again but Sesshoumaru wouldn't budge. Instead, he cried harder. _

_"I...don'...t...wa...nt...to...b...e...alo...ne! Ple...ase, d...o...n't leave me, aga...in!" _

_"I'm not going to leave you! Sesshoumaru, come on!" Sesshoumaru took a few steps forward, tightening his grip on Inuyasha's coat. "Come on." _

_"Inu...yasha!" _

_"I... I... can't he..ar...any...th...ing!" Inuyasha looked at his brother. _

_  
_The scene stopped playing almost as if someone had put it on pause. A unknown image of a person who, at that time, only formed a shadow across the screen. The shadow emerged from the darkness of the forest, creeping out a little ways, only to finally become unmasked. There Sesshoumaru stood, in his sullen form, only to be bathed by the dim lighting of the gloomy sky. An angry expression loomed upon his face and in his eyes hot tears began to cloud his vision. Without meaning to, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms against his body. It was the only way he knew how to seek comfort in himself. The once playing memory flashed in front of him one final time before it started to fade away as quickly as it had surfaced from his mind.

"You left me behind, yet you did not.  
I am thankful, yet my only wish now,  
is that, you would have left me to drown.

I was so pathetic back then, but even now,  
I am even more pathetic. At least, back then,  
I had faith. Faith in you. Now, I have none."

"I have nothing."  
_Nothing... _

"I have nobody."  
_Nobody... _

"Not even myself."  
_Myself? _

* * *

I tried to jerk up from bed but I couldn't move. I blinked my eyes a few times thinking I might still be stuck in that awful dream. A dream that was once my tragic reality, but I realized I was wide awake. I was no longer sleeping and I was aware of what was going on around me. There was no question about it, if I was dreaming or not. My body was not responding to the commands to make it move. I forced myself to move up and rise from bed but I couldn't. I was paralyzed and the only thing that seemed to work properly was the fear that was taking over my entire self. My body was worthless, now. '_What is this? Why can't I move?_ ' I struggled to move up again but nothing happened, and before long a intense pressure had begun to flow in my chest. I uttered a groan of discomfort secretly wondering if it was even audible. But that was useless to wonder. 

'_Move! Move! Damnit, move!_ ' I screamed out loud, but the words wouldn't come from my mouth. They only came as thoughts. I could do nothing. The pressure shot from out of my chest and started to trickle throughout my whole body. I could feel my breathing slow down to a near stop before I noticed my body was being pressed down into the mattress. I glanced around my room thinking I might see someone who could help me. Or maybe whoever was causing this?

Then, I finally understood. I was having a suffocating nightmare.

The fear decreased somewhat as a sign of relief, but it did not entirely go away. I was having to drive myself as hard as I could to remember to breathe. I felt like I was dying, breathing my last breath. How much longer would this go on before it stopped and I could move again?

In the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I turned what little of my full attention I had left onto the figure who was walking toward me. I soon noticed it was Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru?" I saw his mouth move in the motion of my name. '_Inuyasha!_ ' I cried out but once again it was only a thought of what I wanted to reply. I couldn't even move my lips for him to see what I was trying to say. '_Inuyasha!_ '

"Hey, are you okay?"

'_Don't be a idiot! Of course I'm not!_ '

"Sesshoumaru?" He reached his hand out to touch me and upon the contact, a image flashed in front of me.

**

* * *

(A/N:)** Sorry to cut it off there, I really wanted to go on, but I all of the sudden I don't feel good. Plus, I wanted to get the chapter up before nine. I'm sorry for the evil cliffy I just put up, but you will have to wait! I'll write another chapter when I get around to doing it. Also, please notice, it will be posted sooner if I get a lot more reviews! Okay, take care and please review! 


	6. The Moonlight From the Man

**Cherry Blossoms of White Death  
**_Author's Note_ : Woah, super delay on the updates. Seriously, I was planning on getting this chapter up very early. Let's say the day after I posted chapter five. Sorry for the evil cliffy I left up for a while. Lack of updates can be blamed on intense playing of _Resident Evil Zero_, _Resident Evil 4_, and _Paper Mario 2_. Billy Coen owns so much and Leon Kennedy is so hot. Also, I haven't been feeling all that great, lately. To tell you the truth, I've been very down and when I'm like that I don't write. Anyway, aside from that, this will be the last chapter of their daily life living in the mansion. Next chapter will be the start of them getting lost in haunted village. I see that quite a few of the readers of this story haven't played Fatal Frame 2 and I'm kinda worried that they might stop reading once I get into those chapters. _(cries)_ I hope not. Oh, and thank you for the reviews, everyone. XellossMChan and Silverwitch07, you don't even know how great those reviews made me feel! It really boosted my writing ego! Heh, just kidding. Plus, thank you Shelby, LadyPhreyaKaiba, luvinukagome, and Izz for numerous reviews on different chapters.

**LadyPhreyaKaiba asks** : _"Will Sae Prossesse Sesshomaru again and try to kill Inuyasha?"_

_"Have you ever play a horror game and no matter what happen you just weren't scared?"_

Yes, I plan on her possessing him, again. And her trying to kill Inuyasha. Although, I'm not quite sure if I will have her attack Inuyasha through Sesshoumaru's body. That does sound interesting, though. As far as horror games go, I would have to say I don't get that scared. I'm just at the edge of my seat dreading what will happen next; feeling overly anxious. I have to force myself to continue on! Heh, it's really funny that horror games do that to me, but I just love that they have that effect. At the start of playing both Fatal Frame games, I got freaked out somewhat, but I just kept playing. As for other horror games, they don't scare me, at all. I just run around kicking ass and running into walls. I still suck at the Resident Evil controls. I somehow always manage to get hung up when a zombie lunges at me. So I end up getting injured and freak out about that. Then, I get attacked by more zombies until I usually die. It's really sad, but I love playing, anyway.

Inuyasha : Mind explaining why the hell I didn't get to say anything last chapter?

Hamona : Because Sesshoumaru had to go to the doctor. Geeze, don't you remember anything?

Inuyasha : Just shut up, will ya!

Hamona : You're the one that asked!

Inuyasha : So what if I did!

Hamona : Don't start with me! SIT!

Inuyasha : _(looks worried but then smirks when nothing happens) _

Hamona : Oh, shut up, Inuyasha!

Sesshoumaru : I tire of this. _(knocks Inuyasha out)_

Hamona : Looks like things are back to normal...

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six - The Moonlight From the Man

" It's our fault for running away... "

* * *

Inuyasha stood infront of me, his features were set hard and his expression was blank like a Kabuki mask. I stared back at him, feeling uneasy. Butterflies danced around my stomache and I felt nauseous. My legs were weak beneath me, so I had to fight to stay standing. The room around me was dark, only dim lighting from nearby torches brought forth any light. I didn't know where I was, but the stench of the room was slowly starting to drive me mad. The stench of rotting corpses clung strongly to the air, and I felt myself having to choke down the vile that wanted to spew forth. '_Where is this? Why am I here? _' I found myself wondering. The unspoken words danced around my head before I formed them to come from my mouth. "Inuyasha, where is this place?" 

That's when the strange feeling overpowered me, once again. That feeling the woman had given me moments before. So suffocating, eternally trapped, stuck. Bound together with this place of unwavering darkness.

'_Surely, this is not where I am intended to stay? Not for long, anyway. I hope... _'

Inuyasha stayed silent, the lighting from the torches washed over his expressionless face, making me more nervous then I already was. But, undoubtly, I would keep my cool and act as if nothing was bothering me. "I will not be one to repeat myself, so I expect a answer now."

Instead of responding back to my obvious statement, Inuyasha took large steps toward me until I could feel the warmth of his body against my own. I swallowed hard, stumbling back, before regaining my composure and shooting him a scornful look. A look that that told him to "_keep away"_.

"What's wrong with you?" I questioned, taking another step back. My body brushed up against something cold and hard, and I found myself wanting to turn around and look at what I was touching, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. There was something strange about him. I wasn't sure at the time what it was, but somehow I had a sick feeling, I would come to realize it later on. Yet, the look in his eyes made me wonder if something was _really_ wrong with him. They were so distant, so far away from me. Almost as if he was lost within himself, searching for a way back, but there was more about them. Whatever is was hid away, deep inside him. So deep, I could never reach him, even if I tried really hard. "Sesshoumaru." His lips molded to the movement of my name slowly as if he was just learning how to pronounce it. "We were born together, but we're meant to die separately."

If I could have, at that point, I would have stepped further back again but I was trapped. Stuck between two things. A being and a object. There was no escaping this, unless I ran, but where would I go? I _didn't_ know this place, futhermore, I _didn't _want get to know it. This hell hole was putting my emotions on edge. Driving me to fear everything around me. That included him, especially him. But what was there to be scared of? He was my twin, after all. My brother, my blood, the other half of me. He was Inuyasha!

I took a deep breath, breathing in the stale air that encircled my shadowed form. I had a hard time trying to choke it down but somehow I managed. I would stand up to him and treat him the same way I _always_ did! He could not scare me! I had to convince myself this, once I did, I would speak. I'd put him in his place like I was _always_ forced to do.

I wanted to take another deep breath just to further my convincing, but I couldn't forget how sour the air had tasted in my mouth. I hesitated for a second before finally uttering out what I wanted to say to him. "Unfortunately, I myself, cannot interpret your ramblings of stupidity. So, do me the honor of explaining what it is you mean, exactly."

'_There! I said it, I did it. See, I'm not as scared as I thought I was. _'

"This place, this is the place to finally become one with you." Inuyasha told me, closing the small space between us. "Become one with me? That's preposterous." I stated, annoyed. I was sick of playing his little "word games". And more then anything, I was sick of him not answering my questions and responding with something that made no sense at all. "It's what I've always wanted. It's the only thing you could ever give me."

After he had finished speaking, he shoved me back forcefully. I was so suprised by his actions I had no time to catch my balance before I toppled over. The fall seemed to happen in slow motion, but when it finally happened, I landed painfully on my back. The rocky surface was clamy against the cloth of my shirt. So clamy, it stung.

'_This is what I brushed up against but what is it?_ '

I didn't have time to think about such useless matters because Inuyasha was standing over me; like a hawk waiting for it's prey. "Inuyasha!" I cried out, getting up to attack him, but as soon as I went to sit up he shoved me back down. He held such brute strength. Strength, I didn't know he had. I struggled to get up again, but he was aware of what I going to do before I did it. So he was already holding onto me firmly. The only thing I could do now was lie there, confused. What did he think he was doing? Or better, yet. _What was he going to do? _

I stared into his eyes, trying to understand his actions. Why was he was acting like this toward me? This was in no way like him. I wanted him to go back to the way he was before. I wanted _my_ Inuyasha back! The little brother who I thought I hated all these years. My other half, the one who had tried so hard to seek out my affection and failed miserably on numerous occasions.

The eyes that looked back at me glowed with fierce determation. Clearly, they were not the eyes of my brother. They were the eyes of someone else. Somebody or someTHING was was controlling Inuyasha now. I had to get my brother back! No matter what. "You're not Inuyasha!" I yelled out to the imposter who only ignored my words. "To become one with you, Sesshoumaru. That's what I've always wanted."

"That's not true! You don't know Inuyasha! You're not Inuyasha!" I shouted, trying to get up, again. I had to do it this time! I had to get my brother back! I forced myself up from the unknown object I was lying on. I pushed myself up with all my strength, driving myself to overpower the fake Inuyasha. But, in the end, I failed. I was unable to do anything, at all. "This is all I ever wanted." Inuyasha said, climbing over onto of me and closing his hands down against my neck. I squirmed underneath him still trying to fight, not only for my brother but now for my life. I had to stop what was going to happen. I had to stop the wretched fate that would soon take me.

"Back then I knew. I knew, I couldn't let you drown." My eyes widened at his words, but I couldn't allow myself to stop struggling. "I couldn't let you drown, just for this purpose." His grip tighten as he spoke. I tried clawing at his hands, trying to tear away his mighty grip from my neck.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins and my mind was racing 100 miles per hour. He clamped down harder. So hard, I thought my neck might snap in two. "I could have left you to drown but I saved you." How could he know that? What if this really was Inuyasha? What if it was him who was trying to kill me! "_Inu...ya...sha...pl...e...a..se...st...o...p._" I mumbled, my breathing was getting shallow and I felt like my lungs were about to burst open. I couldn't breathe.

"_Inu...y...asha...I'm...d..y..in..g...ple...a...s..e...st...op!_" I pleaded, hoping my voice would reach him. Fresh tears began to stream down my face and my body weakened. So much so, I had stopped trying to struggle with him.

I stayed like that. Everything around me was blurry and I felt lifeless, unable to move. Was this the way you felt before you died? But I knew I wasn't dead yet because I could _still_ see Inuyasha and my body was _still_ growing heavy with discomfort. My neck throbbed and I instinctively continued to try breathing but it was useless now. Everything was. "_Y...ou'r...e...kill...in...g..m...e..._"

His hands stayed planted on my neck, unmoving. _Unmoving like my dead body. _

"S-Ssess..houmaru, I-I can't s-stop." Inuyasha stampered. As he moved his mouth to the words, they came out joined together, as one. One as I would be with Inuyasha. "_In...u...y...ash..a.._" I whispered out his name one last time, before everything went dark, and the only thing I could see was dancing crimson butterflies.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I heard a voice cry out through the stream of butterflies. The voice I had heard with my deaf ears. It was the voice of my little brother. I had heard the sound of his voice. That and only that, would be the final and only thing I could hear before I would be carried off to heaven on the wings of a butterfly. The blood red wings I claimed as my own.

_"Please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone."_

But what was that? There was something more, something much smaller. Something that made my heart skip a beat. Had I forgotten something? Was there someone I left behind?

_"Don't leave me behind, I don't want you to go."_

Barley audible mumbling formed little sounds in my once deaf ears. Sounds that made the pleasant night, sky around me wobble with anticipation. What was happening? That sound... were they words? Prayers? I had to know! They gave me a strange feeling, a feeling I had never felt before. Was it love? Concern? I didn't know, but whatever it was wanted me to drift back to it. It called me back, pulling me forever away from my new found peace. My new found home was disappearing around me, but I didn't bother trying to reach out and beckon it back. I only wanted to know what was causing that sound...

_Soon I would know. Soon I would hear it clearly._

Yet, it seemed the opposite. The sound was fadind away and everything was going back to being silent around me. Oh no, I was becoming deaf, again! I scrambled to my feet trying to run back the other way; back the way where the sky was, but everything was gone now. Everything except..

_The light?_

The small bits and pieces of darkness was crumbling away around me and I was being drawn back; back to where I was before. I awoke with a sudden jolt. The little room greeted me back with familiarity. I recognized it as _my room_. What I didn't recognize was the feeling of warm arms plastered around me. I visibly shuttered underneath the sensitive touch of the unusual contact. I blinked a few times trying to clear my fuzzy eyesite which was obscuring the brightness of the room.

I could faintly make out the outline of a person looking down at me. The blurry image moved slighty, shifting uncomfortably against me, yet for some reason they continued to stay where they were. Second by second, the blur was coming into focus and soon it became clear who it was.

It was Inuyasha!

I felt my body tense under the realization before I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Don't touch me!"

He stumbled back, away from me, startled. Inuyasha shifted his weight to the end of my bed, staring at me through red, puffy eyes. It looked as if he had been crying._ 'Could it be? Had he shed tears for me? No. NO! No, that just wasn't possible.'_ I scowled myself for even thinking it. But here I was believing he had killed me.. with his very hands. Yet, he did no such thing. I was living proof of his innocence, wasn't I? Had it all really been a dream? _I wonder.._

I turned my eyes to the floor, avoiding his gaze. I felt sort of bad for yelling at him, since he had been crying. I guess, I didn't have a right to hate him. After all, he didn't kill me. I should be thankful, I suppose?

"Why are you crying?" I questioned, looking back at him. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to remove the proof of wetness from his face. "I had something in my eye, all right?" Inuyasha lied, looking down at his legs. His bangs fell loosly over his eyes, but I could still see his lips. "Spare me." I told him, giving a little snicker at his response. He was a awful liar. And not only that, but a fool to think anybody would buy THAT. "Would you get off my back about it! I already told you what happened!"

"Inuyasha." I said his name smugly. "You know very well you were crying. So much so, you do a pitiful job at hiding it. I should think you would know better then to resort to such weaknesses infront of me. Surely, you must have known, I would not be one to comfort you, but rather to point out how childlike you still remain."

"So what if I cried? What's it to you, anyway!

"Only that I bear no such weakness."

"Are you finshed, yet! Because quite frankly I'm tired of listening to you go on and on about how you're so much better then me! I wish you'd shut your fucking mouth for a change!"

"Is the little man getting angry?" I taunted, giving a half smile. This. What was this? What was I doing? I was supposed to giving him a lump of my pity, not making him hate me, further. I was no good at this. No good, at all. This was in no way turning out the way I wanted it to. Then again, I wasn't really sure how I had expected it be from the start. I guess, it could have been nice if he would have just answered the question and not been so stubborn about it. If he would have only done that, then I wouldn't have said what I said. '_Let's try this again._' I told myself, hoping I could pull this off. It was hard being nice. Infact, I hated being nice. _It wasn't me..._

"I tire of this fighting with you, Inuyasha. Allow me, if you will, to start over." I replied, hoping my "try again" light would blink enough times to let him know I meant what I said. "What are you up to, now?" He questioned, suspiciously. I bit my tongue. I had a reply for him, all right. A reply he wouldn't like one bit, but I couldn't let it out. I had to hold it in. "Must we go over this, again? I already told you."

"If you say so."

"Tell me why you were crying." I responded, barley moving my mouth to speak. Although, I figured it sounded more like a order then a request. I only hoped it had come out low. A whisper, even. I wanted him to struggle to hear me because I was overly uneasy with having to voice what I was thinking; when usually I did no such thing. I always kept to myself before. I'm not sure if I really liked being that way. Regardless if I liked it, I had grown accustomed to it. It was the only way I knew how to live. I was attached to being that way. It was the only way for me to be, one might say.

A long silence filtered the air and I knew now that the chances of him to answering me were slim to none. '_I should have known not to bother with such._' I thought dryly.

"Are you going to tell me or what?" I asked, annoyed. I could feel my eye beginning to twitch from not being able to express my agitation with words. I eyed him impatiently. He shifted uncomfortably on the bed, keeping his head low, and letting his hair hang over his face. In such a mannor, it hid half of his face. He looked like he was ashamed of himself. Why? I didn't know.

"I-I didn't know what to do. You really scared me, Sesshoumaru. You stopped breathing and I thought you were dead, so I cried." My mouth dropped open. I was stuck in the moment, struck with awe. I couldn't believe my ears, or to be technical, my eyes. Had he _really_ mouthed those words to me, just now? Had he _really_ cried for me? Did he _really_ care about me? I didn't know what to say, I could only sit there, frozen. All these years, I had lived hating him, at least, _trying_ to hate him. I wanted him to despise me back, so it would give me more reasons to hate him. Hate him for what he did to me all those years ago. I did everything in my power to make him loathe me, and now I had finally found out his true feelings. He _still_ cared about me. He _still _even seemed to love me. _Still! _After all the misery I had given to him. My attempt to make him loathe me had failed. My attempt to hate him had failed too. Oh, Inuyasha. My brother, I should have known I couldn't change you. You were never like me. It was I who was weak, not you. It was never you. Always me...

_I was so pathetic back then, but even now, I am even more pathetic. _

"Inuyasha." I mumbled, looking at my twin through cloudy eyes. "I'm sorry." I told him, throwing my arms around his body and embracing him with all the warmth my rotten heart could offer. It wasn't much but it was enough. Enough for him to know I cared for him. To know, I always had. "I'm so sorry." I repeated more emotional this time. Inuyasha returned the hug, tightening his arms harder against me; pulling me more snug into him. Everything was blurry, again. So, I let the tears fall, this time. No more fighting them back. So what if I was weak.. I wasn't trying to impress anybody.

Inuyasha drew back slowly before we were face to face. "Don't be sorry." He told me, giving a barley notable smile. He stared at me a moment before speaking again. "Uh, Sesshoumaru? Are you crying?" He queried with sheer amazement. "If I am, what of it?" I turned my head away from him, realizing this "whole" brotherly love thing was moving _way_ to fast for me. Sure, it was nice for five seconds, but now I had grown tired of it. Tired of being friendly. It was not in my character and I would never find any fondness in pretending to be that way. So what if I didn't hate him? So what if he didn't hate me back? Frankly, I was glad all this had be settled, yet just because of it didn't mean I would change. Never did I sign into becoming a friendly person who acted respectful towards others. "Inuyasha, I think you should get out."

I felt the bed raise up from underneath me meaning either: he would leave without a argument or he would argue and then leave. I saw his shadown slipping over me until his form was infront of me. "Whatever, Sesshoumaru. It's time to start school, anyway." He said before walking away, out the door, without a argument. This was strange. Then again, my whole night/morning had been strange.

I glanced over at my alarm clock. 7:58 the large, red numbers read bright. I sighed and decided it was past time to change out of the towel I was _still_ wearing.

Once I was changed I went downstairs ungreeted by Inuyasha who was drumming his hand along the desk. An annoying habit I despised when I could hear. I trudged over to my chair, sitting down in the empty seat that was ice cold. I sat there silently hoping Inuyasha didn't try and talk to me. I'm sure he was smart enough to know I would treat him the same.

After a few seconds Kaede came in looking slightly pale. "What's wrong, Kaede?" Inuyasha asked, managing to look concerned for the old woman. "I'm sick. I think I have the flu." She answered, coughing into the kleenex she held forcefully. "Are you still going to teach us?" I questioned, leaning back in my chair. "No, I'm afraid not. You two will have to do something else today. Go outside or something." She responded before turning around and leaving quickly. I took it she didn't feel good, at all. She didn't even say goodbye. That was so unlike Kaede.

I turned my head to watch as Inuyasha jumped up from his seat to yell something out, I couldn't see. I wanted to ask, but I didn't bother. Instead, I stood up and left the room, going outside. As soon as I opened the door a man with dark eyes and dark hair was standing there staring at me. If I didn't keep my emotions so well guarded I would have jumped out of my skin. "Oh, hello. I'm sorry to bother, but I seemed to be lost." He said, the words rushed from his mouth. I could barley translate. I stared at him blankly, beckoning him to continue but he did no such thing. "And.." I trailed off.

"Oh, um, yes. You see, I'm a surveyor. Name's Masumi Makimura and I can't find the area I'm supposed to survey." He confessed, giving a bashful smile. "Silly I know, but do you happen to know the area around here?"

"This place you seek; tell me, what is it called?" I said, getting straight to the point. He started to respond, but stopped when Inuyasha went to stand by me. I rolled my eyes at my twin, annoyed that he was involving himself in something I already had under control. "Inuyasha, do you know when you're not needed or shall I tell you?" I said dryly, pushing him away from me. Inuyasha ignored me and began speaking to the man named Masumi Makimura. I balled up my fist and walked off. I didn't want to deal with either of them, so did the only thing left to do, I left.

**

* * *

(A/N:)** Whew! That's another chapter done with. Please, read and review! I will be forever grateful. Also, sorry for the slow update on this. Next chapter will be posted a lot quicker. Look forward to it coming soon! And sorry for the somewhat OOC parts, but I had to have them for the story. 


	7. The Lost Village

**Cherry Blossoms of White Death  
**_Author's Note_ : This chapter will be done in Inuyasha's POV. Finally, the chapter everyone has been waiting for, (I hope). Anyway, this is the start of all the ghosts and the All God's village. I don't plan on making the story line exact to the one on the game. I plan on using some of the Inuyasha characters as ghosts too. Also, I intend on putting up a notes, memos, journal entries from the ghosts. If you like that, then I'll post more of them. If not, I won't. Although, I think, they would really help build the story. Please, notice that I don't own Inuyasha nor Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly. I will not repeat this again. Thank you reviewers!

Inuyasha : Don't be stupid! Of course you don't own me! I own myself. You got that!

Hamona : Yeah, sure. Whatever.

Inuyasha : Are you even listening!

Hamona : Huh? What was that?

Inuyasha : I said-

Sesshoumaru : _(picks Inuyasha up and throws him across the room)_ Pay him no mind. He is, for our purposes, not here.

Hamona : Don't have to tell me twice.

Sesshoumaru : So it would seem.

Inuyasha : What was that for!

Sesshoumaru : Did you hear something?

Hamona : Nope, not at all.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven - **The Lost Village**

_" In a dark, dark, place... "_

* * *

It had been ten days since I had last spoken to the man named Masumi Makimura. He had been a man from the outside world. The only other person I had met, aside from the people that lived in this house, that it. The first time I had seen him, I had been so interested in talking to him, but now all I could do was wonder what really happened to him? I probably wouldn't wonder such things under normal circumstances, but these weren't normal, after all. I had heard on the news he had gone missing. Rumor had it he had gotten lost in the forest, yet I felt as if _something more_ became of him. Something terrifying, beyond my imagination. 

All I could do was wait until he came back. Wait until the news bombarded with his name and in big, bold letters stated: **FOUND**! That is, _if_ it ever happened. To tell you the truth, I held unwavering doubt that, that would not come to pass. Call it lack of faith. Call it loss of hope. Call it what you will. But strangely enough, I just had this eerie feeling in the back of my mind telling me he had gone away to a place, in which, he would never return from. _'Had he died?'_ I knew I didn't know the answer and I would only drive myself insane with the ongoing questions. So I decided it would be best to just keep my mouth shut and my mind closed off from anymore thoughts. But that didn't really work because the thoughts always came back...

I sat at the edge of my bed, staring out my window at the clear, blue sky. Wishing the same two wishes over and over: _I want Masumi to be okay and I wish to be free from this place. _Would my wishes come true? I doubted it. Besides, I was old enough to know better then to bother with such childish ideals. _'If only I was still small; if I could start again. Would I be happy now? Would things be different?'_

Kaede was still sick with the flu and I was growing more worried about her condition. She was quite old and I could already see the funeral flowers blooming. Soon they would be the only thing I had left to remind me of her once walking presence. That aside from her memory, of course.

Everything that had happenened over the past ten days was making me depressed. _So worried, so worried._ I was driving myself ill, but I couldn't stop it. Something bad was going to happen. I just knew it. I could _actually_ feel it. Feel it, growing in between the cracks within the wooden flooring. See it, looming behind the backs of every person that I came in contact with. I could _even_ taste the bitterness of it from the raindrops that fell yesterday morning. It was everywhere, all around. Warning me of it's arrival. All I could do now was listen, and wait for it like I was waiting for Masumi Makimura.

I was tired of looking out the window so I messed with the hem from my unraveling bedspread. How bored I must be! Surely, there was something more to do? But there wasn't. There was never anything. Always the same thing, over and over, non-ending. That's why I had to get out. I had to escape. No longer was this type of life bearable for me. I just couldn't tolerate it anymore, at all. Maybe I was just restless? Maybe I wasn't...

That's when I saw something in the corner of my eye, outside the window. Someone running into the woods. _'Who could it be?'_ I wondered, jumping up from my bed and rushing to the window for a better view. The only clue was a trace of flowing silver hair. "Sesshoumaru!" I shouted flying out of my room, down the steps, past the kitchen, and out the front door. I slammed it loudly behind me and broke out in a run knowing I had to catch up to him.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, using my arms as shields to repel outstretched limbs that stuck out in my path. My heart thudded under the sudden rush, and my throat became coated with a sticky dryness. I swallowed hard a few times hoping to clear it, but it only seemed to make it worse. So, I just tried my best to ignore it. I hadn't ran in a long time, so I was finding out how out of shape I really was. It wasn't that I was over-weight or anything, it was just I felt like my entire body would explode if I continued on any further. It was sad because I was already feeling like this and I had only just begun to run.

I wanted to sigh to release my frustration, but I knew if I did, I would just have to wave goodbye to catching up with Sesshoumaru.

After awhile of non-stop running, I could hear leaves crunching beneath the footsteps of someone ahead of me. I didn't want to rush to conclusions believing it was him because I wasn't sure if it was. There was a possibility it was squirrels sprinting to safety into nearby trees. Yet, the more I focused my attention onto the sound I noticed that they seemed to be right beside me. As if, someone was running next to me. I kept glancing over my shoulder, turning my head to the side, waiting to see someone. Anyone! But no one was there. Ever.

I started to feel very uneasy about it like I was being followed by some invisible person. Sure, it sounded stupid and I would have laughed about it; if it wasn't happening to me. _Always to me._ I wonder if Sesshoumaru was having this problem? Maybe that's why he ran because he felt like he was being chased? Then again, he was being chased.. _by me_.

I found myself wanting to yell out to him. Call out his name. Remind him to wait for me, but I knew if I did, I would quickly feel stupid and regret it. I knew he wouldn't wait on me. The jerk! Regardless, of what little "peace attempt" he had made with me. It hadn't changed anything. Not that I had EVER expected it to. I knew he would never change. He was just too cold. Such a distant, uncaring person. Someone that I would always try and reach out to, but before I could grab ahold of him; he would crumble away like sand against my fingertips. It was useless to wish for him to be different, yet even if I didn't understand him. At least, I knew now somewhere within his heart; he held warmth for me. And I was thankful for it, even if it was a diminutive part. It WAS there!

I stopped running for a moment beginning to wander what had happened and where I was. The sunlight that had once settled peacefully over the forest was gone, and now it seemed to be night? I struggled to see what was infront of me but the only thing I could make out was darkness. '_What the hell? What is this? _' I stopped walking and spun around thinking maybe I was seeing things. Yet, there was nothing but darkness.

I waited there for awhile blinded by the new surroundings and angry at my slow adjusting eyes. Once I could see somewhat of where I was going, I started walking again. Only to stumble over a overgrown root I didn't see! I growled outloud, swearing furiously, and wanting more then anything to be able to kick the root across the forest floor as hard as I could with my foot, but I had learned my lesson in _not doing that_.

I continued to go foward. Down the small path that seemed to unfold just for me, almost like it was beckoning me to follow. Over all, I had a hard time keeping my eyes glued to it, since I couldn't see anything, but I just kept telling myself to move ahead and avoid trees.

A few trips and new bruises later, I found myself in a large clearing, glowing with murky torch light, on top of a enormous hill, shrouded in dense fog that danced along with the air. _'Where is this...?'_ I wondered, looking around at the gloomy area. My eyes fell on a small, crimson butterfly fluttering off into the distance, away from me. I turned my head and followed it's uneven pattern until it disappeared near someone. _Someone? Wait..._

_My brother?_

"Sesshoumaru!" I called out, rushing over to him like a dog eagerly awaiting his master. I had finally found him!

Upon my closeness, he turned around slowly. Swarms of blood red butterflies poured away from his body and dispersed into the night sky. I shuttered slightly from the sudden rush of coldness before folding my arms firmly against my chest. Sesshoumaru's eyes scanned me over before he turned his back to me again. I sighed, knowing I was out of my mind, if I had expected him to be happy to see me too.

I walked over beside him, gazing at the mist filled village down below. The only lighting seemed to come from the torches from the hill we were standing on. That meant that everyone was asleep or not there. Or worse... not alive. I shuttered at the possibility before giving Sesshoumaru a strange look. He turned to face me, knowing I had something I wanted to say. "What is this place?" I questioned. My voice came out weak and shaky. I coughed a little, hoping to clear it. "The lost village." Sesshoumaru mumbled sounding more like he was telling himself this, instead of me. "The lost village?" I repeated, quietly.

"I heard a story once, about a village that disappeared during a festival. People who get lost in the woods become trapped." His usual dull, amber eyes flashed excited after he had finished speaking. _'Why would he get so excited about something creepy like that?'_ I wondered, shifting uncomfortably in my standing position, keeping my eyes locked on the seemingly ancient village that loomed just below my feet. I secretly wondered how the village had remained standing all these years. It seemed that even the roofs of the houses looked like they would crumble at the slightest touch.

"I wonder, could this be that place?" Sesshoumaru added after a few moments. His expression became more thoughtful as he silently pondered the question. I remained quiet, not wanting to speak up and voice how I felt about the situation. After all, I didn't want to ruin his little "lost village" theory. Yet, I couldn't stop myself from releasing a snort that told him my thoughts exactly. As soon as it came out, he turned his head to glare at me. His icy orbs burned razor sharp holes though my body and I found myself having to look away. Secretly wondering how he had managed to know what I had done when he couldn't have known! Maybe he was more aware of what was happening around him, then I gave him credit for. _Maybe he was more aware then I was…_

"I don't recall ever asking you for your opinion." He snapped, turning on his heels and walking soundlessly away. My gaze darted after him, but I found my legs didn't do the same. Where did he think he was going, anyway? I knew for a fact I didn't really give a damn, but I didn't want to stand there alone. So, I decided to sprint after him. At least now, I wouldn't have to worry about him not coming back. I would make sure he came back! We would leave here together. No matter WHAT the circumstances were. I promised myself this, so I could only make sure to see it through.

Once I caught up with Sesshoumaru, I dived infront of him knowing this was the only way to get him to listen to what I had to say. He stopped abruptly, his eyes immediately burning with flames. "Where the hell are you going?" I asked. Although, it seemed like such stupid question at the time. I still bothered myself with asking it.

"To the village, of course."

"Are you nuts? Is your brain broken or something! You don't even know what kind of people live here!" I exclaimed. The words came out loud. Alot louder then I had expected them to, and they seemed to bounce back and forth in my head before they finally disappeared.

"_Are you finished? _" Sesshoumaru mouthed impatiently, pushing me aside and striding past me; showing his arrogance to the fullest. I tightened up my fist, glaring at his back angrily. I swear if there would have been a rock lying around I would have thrown it at him! Yet, all I could do now was force my legs to chase after him. I HAD to keep the promise I made with myself. At no account would I let him get away!

Immediately he noticed me walking behind him.

"Now, is it me or are you following?" He asked, not bothering to face me to speak. "What's wrong with going back the way we came?" I questioned, ignoring what he had said to me. "Be my guest. I, myself, don't feel like going back home." He said, his tone unmistakably bitter. Deaf or not, he still knew how to make his voice sound that way. "Wait, I'll come with you." I told him, speeding my pace up to a jog just to keep up with him. I wasn't sure if he had seen what I said because I didn't see him turn to focus on me, not once.

"Unfortunately, I have no intension of being around you any longer." He spat out, shoving me away from him with such force I lost my balance and crashed to the dirt floor. "You bastard!" I screamed knowing that he didn't hear me. That only made me more mad!

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and turned around; seeing what he had done. His cold expression softened but only a little. "Inuyasha, go home." He said. "What's the big idea! Why can't I come along!"

"I'm under no obligation to explain." He answered quickly casting me a little glance before walking off again. I stood up and dusted off my clothes until I had removed all traces that I had ever fallen down. If he didn't want me to go with him, then where did he expect me to go? Oh, that's right, HOME! Under no circumstances would I ever go back home! Besides, even if I did, there's no chance in hell that I would be able to find my way back. The forest was pitch black and if I left on my own I would become lost in the woods. Is that what he wanted? To forget about me so he could finally be free? Finally be able to not have a twin, anymore? What an asshole! This was so VERY typical of him; always pushing me away! I was sick of this! Sick of the way he treated me! All I wanted was him to treats me like a person! Is that so much to ask for?

Without realizing it, I could feel my eyes burning with a blurry wetness. _Was I crying...?_

"You are most pathetic, Inuyasha. Crying over such trival matters?" Sesshoumaru's voice cut in, confirming my thoughts, exactly. I balled up my fist and yelled, "Don't flatter yourself, jerk!"

Then, I took of running; past Sesshoumaru. Just so he couldn't see my tear stained face. I didn't want him to see how much his words _always_ affected me. _'Damn you, Sesshoumaru!'_

I could hear him coming up behind me. He moved swiftly, walking in short strides. _Always_ so perfect; _always_ so in tune. _Always_ so much better then me. Was the older twin meant to be greater then the younger twin? Or was it just me? Me who couldn't keep my act together if my life depended on it. I wanted him to go away just so I wouldn't have to feel like this. It was him that should go back home! Not me. I was meant to be here.

Here... away from that stupid, cursed house that I hated so much.

I hesitated and turned around to face Sesshoumaru casting him a furious look. "Who invited you? Quit following!" I snapped and sped up just so he couldn't rush ahead of me. But before I could get further away, he grabbed onto my shoulder, and yanked me backwards to where he was ahead and I was the one that was following. "Following you, am I? I think not." He said, smirking like a fool. I growled at him and folded my arms over my chest, looking out into the foggy distance. I wasn't going to play "who gets to lead" with him. Although, he seemed to enjoy playing leader a little too much. I'd just let him have his way for now. After all, he seemed to be to wrapped up in it to tell me to get lost and go back home. So, I thought I would tell him I wasn't going anywhere before he beat me to it. "I'm not leaving until we both do. You got that?"

I waited for his reply but he didn't respond. He only walked forward, keeping his eyes locked straight ahead of him. He seemed to be at peace with the unusual surroundings. As if, he was aware of what would be lurking around every corner. I on the other hand was not. This whole place was giving me the creeps and I found myself wanting to go back home. Pathic, I know, but something didn't feel right. Something in the air, whispering to me, telling me to turn back.

_'Go back home, Inuyasha. Take Sesshoumaru and run away as fast as you can! Hurry before they find out you're here!' _

I just ignored it; ignored the obvious warning. I could take care of myself and Sesshoumaru, for that matter. That is, if it ever came to something like that. _'(What if it does?) But it won't. (You don't know that.) Of course I do. So just shut up, will ya!' _

I felt something grind underneath my shoe, which broke me free from my thoughts. I took a small step back and raised up my foot. On the ground was a small, leather bag that looked slighty weathered and beat up from over usage. "What's this thing?" I wondered out loud, picking it from the ground and opening it. All the while, secretly thinking a spider would come crawling out and bite me for invading its personal space. Yet, instead of getting bitten I pulled out a small photograph and two newspaper clippings. The picture was of a man and woman standing happily beside each other. Their faces plastered with warm smiles; that I envied. I stared at the picture for a long time until I noticed Sesshoumaru looking down at it with me. That's when it hit me. The man in the picture... he was Masumi Makimura! I couldn't take my eyes off of him. The man who had been missing... he had been here! I flumbled with the picture handing it over to Sesshoumaru who took it without hesitation. Then, I studied the other two things that had been with the picture. The two newspaper clippings..

**( Two Newspaper Clippings : )**

_With the start of construction for All God's Dam approaching. Masumi Makimura (26),_

_a geological surveyor dispatched to the area, has gone missing. Mr. Makimura went to_

_the area to investigate the site that would be submerged once the dam was built, but_

_hasn't been heard from for five days. _

_- # # # # -_

_The search for Masumi Makimura (26), the surveyor missing since the fourth of this month,_

_came to a close yesterday. Mr. Makimura had been helping to conduct a geological survey_

_for All God's Dam. As of yesterday, he has been missing for ten days._

* * *

No, not Masumi. Someone who had came here looking for him. Maybe it was the woman in the picture? "Someone came here after Masumi. That must mean..." I let the sentence hang, looking at my brother with a seemingly lost expression. He stared at me with curious, amber eyes before looking back down at the photograph he held tightly in his hands.

"Masumi? That lost man? I wonder, could he be here?" He asked, breaking away the long silence that had taken over the stifling air. "Seems that way, huh? Let's go." I instantly answered and began to head off down the jagged, little path. As we walked further and got closer down the dirt walkway; the village came into full view.

The houses were crumbling and seemed to be waiting to fall apart at the chosen time. Yet, as bad as they looked they were sturdy enough to hold up. To me, the entire place looked as if it had been abandoned for long, lost centuries but someone had to still be here. How else would you explain all the lighted torches out front? Someone alive and walking had lit them, right?

I stopped walking deciding I didn't want to go in, but before I could tell Sesshoumaru my new found plans; I caught a glimpse of someone. A women, I think, walking into the first house within my viewing range. She was wearing white clothing.

"Look, someone's here!" I stated excitedly, glancing back at Sesshoumaru who's eyes were a lot wider then usual. His mouth was gaped open and he was looking forward in the direction where the women in white had disappeared. He almost seemed frightened like he had seen a ghost. "What? Do you have a problem?" I asked. Annoyance dripping like blood from my words.

He snapped out of his state of shock and glared fiercely at me before replying, "It's nothing. Don't concern yourself with me, just keep quiet." After he had spoke he pushed past me and stomped off in the area the woman had been. I followed closely behind him, scanning the empty village for anyone that was here, but the place was completely deserted. I perked up my ears as much as I could hoping I might hear someone else's footsteps but I did not. _We were alone. _

Sesshoumaru slid open the door and stepped inside. Once he was, he turned around and gave me a nod that said it was safe to follow. I returned the nod and pushed myself up against him. I rested my closed hands near his lower back. He shifted uncomfortably for a split second, but didn't move away from me. I found that odd but I didn't say anything. I kept my mouth closed and glanced around the small entrance room. There was enough room for us both to stand a safe distance away from each other, but neither of us made a attempt to do so. I sort of enjoyed being near to him like this; being near to him made me feel safe...

The stentch of the musty room quickly made the safe feeling go away. I frowned slightly before taking a few steps toward the wooden screen, that loomed on the left side of me. Through the cracks in the screen, I could see another room that was glowing with dim lighting. I squinted my eyes for closer inspection thinking I might could see someone in there but the room looked empty. I turned back around, facing my twin, who stared at me blankly. That's when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and a burst of cold air travel around the room. I shivered under the sudden change in temperate realizing I didn't feel so alone anymore. I felt like someone was standing right behind me, looking over my shoulder, and glaring down at me with hate filled eyes.

I spun around rapidly seeing no one. I released a sigh of relief turning back to look at Sesshoumaru who looked terrified. The same look he had before was planted on his face. "Did you see that!" He stammered. His voice came out little and frightened. The words were broken into small mumbles that I couldn't hear with my ears, but I saw what he said with my eyes. He grabbed onto my shirt and yanked me over beside him; away from the wooden screen. I was about to buy into what he said, but then I thought about it. He was only trying to scare me. He wanted me to believe there was someone behind me when there wasn't. "What are you babbling about, now?" I questioned, giving him a overly composted look. That showed him I wasn't scared, nor did I believe him. He just shook his head giving me a mad expression. I wasn't sure if he was mad at me for not falling for his trick or because there was really something there. I looked back at him as he headed through the door in front of him.

* * *

**(A/N:) **That's all for now. Read and review! Also, if you like Resident Evil, I'm writing a Inuyasha story with the characters living in Raccoon City before the T-virus. If you would like to read the story iscalled; Resident Evil : Ain't Afraid to Die. 


	8. Prying Eyes

**Cherry Blossoms of White Death  
**_Author's Note_ : I'm very annoyed at myself for not posting this chapter sooner. I had planned on having it written and up before the end of February, but as seen it did not turn out that way. However, at long last here it is! This chapter is more **violent** then the others, so if can't handle it don't read! To clear up a few things, incase you don't understand it: _Sesshoumaru is seeing past events that happened in the place and when Inuyasha touches him; Inuyasha can see them as well. _Yes, this chapter is almost exact to the way it is in the game. Basically, I had to start playing the game and write down almost all parts of it. I have a short term memory, so this is a must if I wanted to make it close to the game. Also, **notice** this chapter was written with a different style then the others before it. This is because, after I began writing my new story_ "Old, Faded Photographs" _I realized how much I adore the style! Plus, I find much of the dialogue between the two brothers very funny. Ahem, anyway, this chapter is dedicated to all my lovely reviewers. I hope you all enjoy it, and continue to review this story!

Inuyasha: Yeah, your reviewers aren't half bad.

Hamona: _(nods) _Now, if I can only get Sesshomaru to say something nice.

Inuyasha: Feh! Are you kidding? That guy is totally hopeless!

Hamona: He's not hopeless. He's just as capable of being nice as you are, Inuyasha. _(thinks about it)_ Right, Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: You should think otherwise.

Hamona: Aw, come on, you can't be that mean! Come to think about it, what's so mean about a man that travels around the countryside with a little girl and a over grown toad?

Sesshoumaru: Are you trying to bid your time before your tragic demise? Or are you merely going out of your way to be bothersome?

Hamona: _(gulps) _You wouldn't kill me for speaking the truth, would you?

Sesshoumaru: _(rests hand on Tokijin) _We shall very much see.

* * *

**Chapter Eight - Prying Eyes**

_" Why didn't you come back? "_

* * *

Our faint footsteps echo inside the dark room; the sound becomes so surreal in my ears. I feel like I've been spinning around in circles for hours on end. I watch as the world slowly tilts to a stop; everything around me becomes cheap and choppy, always filled with static like the way the VCR looks on rewind. Only I'm not staring at the TV, the world in front of me is real. Then, I inhale having to remind myself of where I am. I taste the musty air; it's so foul tasting in my mouth, and then I rub my eyes knowing I'm not home anymore. 

The room is old, very old, left lying in forgotten ruins. The rope supporting the shelf has broken, and its fallen onto the fireplace; that has now sunken into the wooden flooring. That's only the center. The old boards are rotten underneath, broken in bits in pieces; some places worse then others. There's an upstairs, a door on the far left, a door on the right, and there's a hall straight ahead. The old, faded decorations that litter the room are of ancient Japanese design.

Sesshoumaru and I are still standing a bit past the entrance, two lit candles flickering dangerously on either side of the door. The ground is made of dirt, all the way down the hall, the rest is wooden flooring. I want to speak up, but I must have lost my voice when he opened that damn door. Screw it, I got to stop being scared and say something! Who knows maybe someone is here, although that doesn't seem possible. "Is anyone here?" I call out, nervously crossing my arms over my chest. I take two steps ahead, but as I look down at my feet, even they seem far away. _'What the hell is wrong with this place?'_

I turn back around, to make sure Sesshoumaru hasn't wondered off on me. He hasn't but like before he seems terrified, only this time it seems much worse; he's shaking. "Sesshoumaru?" I cry out, taking a few steps toward him. He's looking at me, but it's almost like he's looking right past me, as if I'm invisible. No, I shake my head and take another step toward him. _'Don't get worked up over this, he's only trying to scare you, that's all!'_

"Sesshoumaru, stop being stupid! It was your idea to come here in the first place!" He still doesn't respond, so I reach out to touch his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru?" I manage to say his name again, but something strange happens this time. I can't feel myself touching him, I can't feel the cloth of his shirt, and his image is beginning to disappear. "Sesshoumaru!" As the words come out of my mouth, he is completely gone and his form is replaced with a ...woman?

The woman in the picture!

She walks past me, her medium length, black hair flying out as she turns back toward the entrace door. _"Masumi?"_ She calls out, then she turns back around and starts going down the hall. _"Masumi, where are you?"_

_The Lost Village..._

_"Masumi?"_

I follow her as she goes down the hall, as we are about to make a turn around the corner; a flash of twin girls hanging from the hallway ceiling halts my attention. They sway back in fourth by their necks always swaying in a steady pattern. I watch as the rope dances along with their bodies, and I feel sick to my stomach.

_I don't want to kill anymore..._

I stumble back, falling away from the scene, and all of the sudden I'm back to where I was, back with my twin brother. He turns toward me, a distant look on his face. Slowly, he withdraws his arm out toward me, almost like he's in a trace. Then, his hand makes contact with my shoulder, and the sickness comes along with it. My throat knots up with dread as a new image enters my mind. _'What the hell is this?' _

The door at the end of the hall, the door I didn't reach. There's a man with a white shirt on, his back is turned. _"Where did you go?" _Comes a muffled voice that sounds like dead, cracking leaves. _"Why?"_

_The Lost Village..._

In a blink of an eye, his image is gone and there is a large pit as black as a starless, night sky. Then, it shows the man again. He's on the ground with his hands closed around the woman's neck. He's choking her, draining the life out of her! I watch with horror as she continues to look up at him, her brown eyes wet and red from crying wasted tears. Her hands try to tear away at his, try to rip his grip from her neck. I squint my eyes to better see his face through the darkness, but the room casts more obscure shadows over his form. The only part of him that is visible are his outstretched arms and his white shirt. The image of them disappears along with the rest and once again a new flash comes fourth.

A woman in a bloody kimono, her head arches back in enternal laughter. There's a rope hanging from her neck, and underneath her are countless bodies. Dead bodies that are sliced to shreds, and blood is soaked into every inch of the room.

After that everything goes black, and I find myself standing beside Sesshoumaru again. "Wh-what was that?" I ask, after I'm sure I won't be having anymore flashbacks. My heart beat starts to slow down, and I can breath smoothly again. Sesshoumaru looks over at me for a second, his unreadable expression going back up like always. "I don't know." He answers, calmly. Only he could act as if nothing strange is happening around us. He acts like everything is fine, but it's so far from it! I want to yell at him for acting this way!

I look away, looking down at my feet. _'Something bad happened here, and whatever it was.. we both saw the visions. But no matter what we saw, we can't just leave, not without finding Masumi first._

_...And what really happened to the woman in the picture? Did she really die here, in one of the rooms?'_

Time to forget how scared I am; time to swallow the lump of dread in my throat. I look up from my feet, and turn my attention to Sesshoumaru, so he can see what I'm going to say. I take a deep breath and speak the words that increase the weighing dread. "Let's hurry up and find Masumi, and get the hell out of here!" Good thing he's deaf, otherwise he would have began laughing awfully hard at my attempt to sound determined. My voice had come out sounding so scared, so small; but I really was. I couldn't pretend I wasn't.

Sesshoumaru continues to study me, continues to say nothing. Watching me with his calm, golden eyes staying silent with the room. I take another deep breath of the foul air, making a sour face that I quickly remove. "Well, aren't you going to say something?" I ask, rolling my eyes at him. "What is there to be said, little brother?" He questions back, his eyes narrowing and his expression darkening. I sigh, looking at him angrily. Was it really that hard for him to be around me? Was I really that unbearable that he couldn't, AT LEAST, tell me what he was thinking? "Look." I say, firmly. All traces of fear no longer present in my voice, so I let a smug look fall on my face, as I speak to him. "We should split up, it'll buy us more time."

He's even quicker to respond this time around.

"Unwise, Inuyasha. Most unwise. Yet, why must I burden myself with telling you?" He replys, his speech comes out sounding stranger then usual. I raise an eyebrow at this, then it hits me; he's scarred! My smirk widens into more of a smile, then I come to realize something else; his fear makes me concur my own. So, I can't help but say what I'm thinking. "Hah, I get it now! You're scared and you need me to hold your hand!"

This time I actually get an rise out of him, his blank face molds into an angry scowl. So, I decide to further piss him off because he's such an uptight asshole. "Well, that ain't going to be happening, so your better just get over it!" I exclaim, folding my arms over my chest again. His expression turns back to its usual look of composure. "Think what you will." He responds, pushing past me, and beginning to step onto the wooden flooring. The boards creak under the sudden weight, but they hold him up. Hell, what I wouldn't give to watch them give way and have him land on his ass. But I knew that if anything like that was to happen, it would happen to me.

I turn and start to go up the three, wooden steps before stepping onto the musty, wooden flooring. I watch as Sesshoumaru disappears into the room on the far left, so I decide I won't follow him, but I will stay in this room.

_I will wait for him to come back..._

I bend down near the sunken fireplace looking at the enormous mess before a glimpse of off-white coloring catches my eye. I pick up the little, slip of paper and in small print it reads...

**( Slip of paper : )**

_I've heard rumors about the lost village before. Long ago, a massacre_

_occured on the day of a ceremony, and the village was wiped from the_

_map. Twin Deities Statues in the forest lead lost people to the village_

_entrance. Once you passed the gate however, you cannot go back. _

_  
The village eternally relives that night of death. The insane laughter_

_of a woman is said to echo throughout the village. The only survivor_

_of the massacre at the village was a lone woman. _

_

* * *

'So, what Sesshoumaru told me wasn't a lie, after all. He really had heard of this place before, but no matter what; the rumors are a load of crap! Feh, they must be pretty stupid if they think anyone would actually believe something dumb like that.'_ I look up from the piece of paper I'm still holding, and toss it to the ground. I start to turn around when I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. "Sesshoumaru, that's not funny." I say absent minded, not bothering to look back at him. "Are you leaving me again?" I hear a voice next to my ear whisper. I feel the fear rush over my body, as I hear the voice repeat in my head, over and over again; like a broken record. It's so hoarse sounding, so dry and lifeless; I know it's not Sesshoumaru, but I don't want to turn around and see no one. I don't want to believe it was a ghost because the idea itself is a stupid one! But I know I can't stand here forever, so I give in, spin around and see... I look up from the piece of paper I'm still holding, and toss it to the ground. I start to turn around when I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. "Sesshoumaru, that's not funny." I say absent minded, not bothering to look back at him. I hear a voice next to my ear whisper. I feel the fear rush over my body, as I hear the voice repeat in my head, over and over again; like a broken record. It's so hoarse sounding, so dry and lifeless; I know it's not Sesshoumaru, but I don't want to turn around and see no one. I don't want to believe it was a ghost because the idea itself is a stupid one! But I know I can't stand here forever, so I give in, spin around and see... 

_NO ONE._

Then, the fear increases, and I feel the incredible drive to run, so without thinking I do it. The rapid rush is stopped abruptly, as I've reached the door Sesshoumaru is in. It slides open rather slowly, so I shove it to the right, almost ripping it off, but I'm too scared to care. Too scared to think.

"Sesshoumaru!" I yell out, as loud as possible, and I grab onto his shoulder, forcefully turning him around to face me and boy does he look angry. "You idiot!" Sesshoumaru yells at me, shoving me back with so much force, I fall back and knock over the stained partition screen. As I fall back with the screen, the lit candle that was once standing beside the door is knocked off, and it hits the floor immediately starting a small fire. "Look what you did!" I shout at my twin, getting up from the ground, and shoving him back. "This is of your doing, fool." He growls, before yanking me by my shirt, walking past me, and stomping out the fire; before it can spread any further. "My fault? You pushed me!"

"I care not who pushed who, it was your carelessness that started the fire."

I knew if I didn't end it now, it would go on forever, and I did not want to stay here any longer. So, I did what I would have never of done before. "I suppose there's no sense in aruging about it." Sesshoumaru looked at me for a moment, studing me with mild interest but he remained quiet. "I found a letter." I tell him, looking the other way. He doesn't reply, so I don't waste anymore effort trying to talk to him. I turn around and see what Sesshoumaru was obviously reading before I came in. A slip of white paper.

**( Slip of paper 2 : )**

_Sometimes I sense someone passing by the window. He carries a torch_

_and mutter things. He seems to be searching for somebody, but it is not_

_Masumi. _

_  
In the distance, I can hear some kind of sad ceremonial song being sung._

_They say that this village vanished on the day of a ceremony, and that day_

_is repeated over and over again. _

* * *

"This is who came looking for Masumi. Do you think maybe they already left?" I ask, after rapidly scanning over the note. "I should think it would be obvious." He says quietly, looking down to avoid my curious eyes. "Obvious? What do you mean, obvious!" 

"All I'm saying is that I know they didn't leave."

"How would you know that?" I demand, looking at him annoyed. He looks up at me, finally. His amber orbs narrow at me harshly at first, but it quickly washes away when he speaks, "Asking me of these things will only prove trival and a waste of time. Now, get moving."

Then, all of the sudden I feel like he knows more about what happened here then I do; as if he has some sort of connection with it all. Something I don't have. I don't understand it, and I don't like the way it makes me feel inside. If he knows something more, why won't he just come out with it? He's always kept secrets from me, even when we were young, but this is something much more then a secret. I don't know what it is, but I intend to be the one to find out. Yet, how come I know this all of the sudden? It's like it just came to me when we looked at each other; when he let his guard down, I could see right through him. It's like he wants to tell me, but instead of telling me; he just looks at me, and I can feel it through his eyes. Because in his eyes; his secrets are alive, and they say so much to me.

_No longer are they buried away from prying eyes._

He knows that, that's why he always looks away. That's why he always acts so emotionless, he doesn't like to be open like a book. He doesn't like to be read like the way I allow myself to be. That's where we are different, so different.

I watch as he leaves the room, I can tell as he walks away he is annoyed. He's leaving himself open right now, to where I can read him. If only, I could dig deeper...

I shake the flood of thoughts away and start to follow him, he stops in front of the sunken fireplace. His back is turned to me, and I can't see through him anymore. "You go in there." He orders of me, pointing straight ahead. "I'll go down the hall." Sesshoumaru finishes and without waiting for my reaction he starts off toward the hallway. "You're joking right? You don't actually expect me to go in there, do you?"

He keeps walking and I know he won't turn around because he doesn't want to see what I have to say; because he doesn't care about me. I sigh and look at the door that seems like miles away from me, the dread of being alone by myself hits me and I start feeling sick to my stomach. "Hey, who said you could boss me around, anyway!" I yell loudly, knowing how pointless it is, but right now that's the only way I can keep myself from flipping out with total fear. I sigh again but this time I start to walk to the door. The door is bigger and wider then the other ones. There are two doors put together. I quickly note and go to open it but it doesn't budge. _'Gee, should've expected that, well too bad looks like I'll have to go elsewhere.'_

I look back around, my eyes falling on the staircase to the left of me. _'This is stupid, there is no chance in hell, I'm going to go up there!' _I think to myself and start going down the hallway. The flashes of what happened in my mind are still fresh as I walk, and I realize how the hallway looks exactly the way I saw it. This is too weird. I sigh, and continue walking; trying to block out everything.

About halfway down the hallway, almost the same place where I saw the hanging twins, I feel a chill dance about the air; with the chill comes that voice again. The voice that whispered in my ear; the voice that I heard in my head. I hear it now, once again it has no face... because I don't see anyone.

_"I kept searching for you."_

**

* * *

(A/N:) **Ended with somewhat of a cliffy, sorry but I gotta keep it interesting! Or try to, at least! Please remember to review because it means so much! I don't care if you put something like, "I like spoons!" Just as long as you take notice to doing it! Also, if you like this style of writing, please tell me and I will continue like this; if not tell me! Your reviews tell me a lot, so please be sure to do it. _(bows)_


	9. The Camera Obscura

**Cherry Blossoms of White Death  
**_Author's Note_ : I'm going to try and start posting two chapters a month, instead of just doing the one. The story will be completed a lot faster, then. Although, if that actually happens it will be a shock to even me. So, don't listen to anything I say because it probably won't happen. Kinda like the "I'll clean up my room" promise. That never happened _(looks around)_ messy room still intact. Also, notice this chappie was written rather quickly, so if it sucks I have a reason why. Ahem, and now for review responses!

**Carmen **: Yes, I have many plans of them getting along. I wish more then anything they could be closer. Which plans are, that there will be quite a few scenes of them realizing how much they really care for each other. Although, the first chappie kind of points out how the closeness between the two is short lived. Although, I plan on writing up two endings for the story, much like the game has. A good and bad ending. Thanx for your reviews; you be awesome!

**Silverwitch07 **: You are such a sweetheart. Your words are like little prayers to me. You've really made me feel good about my writing and I appreciate the wonderful support you have given to me. I wish you the best of luck with your stories, and hope you keep reading this story and keep liking it.

**LadyPhreyaKaiba **: Damn, you've been there from the start of this story, haven't you? You're one of the few people that read this story that has played the awesomey goodness of Fatal Frame! I adore you and your comments leave me smiling. Don't ever be discouraged from the lack of reviews, so always keep writing! You've got the talent, girlie! And I eagerly await your next chappie on Crimson Tears!

**Shichinintai-fan **: You just rock, okay? First off, you're a guy that writes fan fiction, adores Inuyasha, likes Resident Evil, and reviews my stories! Such wonderful taste and believe it or not you are one of the first guys I've actually spoken to on this site. That puts you in your own category of being totally groovy. You've reviewed all of my stories and I love you dearly for the support. Positive reviews leave me smiling and I can just not thank you enuff. I be loving your story and eagerly await your oncoming chappies! Keep owning and liking Linkin Park cause they rock! Also, to answer the question you posted on my other story; yes, the thought of writing professionally as come into mind, though I know I'm _still_ not good enough. I can dream though, right?

**Shelby **: Let's see, you've reviewed every story, every chapter. Awesome support. I love you much for it, but I don't know a damn thing about you. I guess it's more fun to remain secretive at times. Left trying to guess what the person is like. I know it's more fun that way. Anyway, you're a dear heart and I thank you for all the reviews! Plus, thanx for saying I'm pretty. You are very sweet, indeed. _(smiles)_

**Vasdomal **: Beautiful reviews you've given me. I've emailed you with my updates and even got to talk to you for a few moments online. You are very sweet and make me feel great like my writing is important. I haven't got on my screen name for awhile, now. I'm trying to hide from someone. . . _(laughs) _Anyway, thank you.

**Izz** : Continuous support you've been for me. Truly, you remain so anonymous like the way Shelby is. None the less, I love you for the wonderful reviews you've given me and can only hope to see more of them. Take care and best wishes!

**luvinukagome** : As I said to you before, funniest review ever. Strange girl, you are. Strange girl, I am. Together, we will rule the world with spoons and brain eating subliminal messages. Of all the people I've known in my life, you are the only one who truly understands. I feel like I've known you for ages and us meeting is a rare thing that should be cherished, indeed. Thanks for your continuous support on everything I write. Your writing has improved so much since I first met you. You were born to write, dear heart. Zombie rock with brutal fuckin love cause I love you. . . !

. . . .And tragically that's all the responses to the reviews I have for now. Next chappie I shall include more. Thanx again, reviewers! You helped make 50 reviews possible! _(smiles)_

**

* * *

**

Chapter Nine - The Camera Obscura

_" Gotta cut, clear away... "_

_

* * *

"I kept searching for you." _

The whispered words that are spoken along side silence hold the most power. Hair stands on end and I feel the world tilt me overboard into a sea of blue. Like a rowboat whisked aside by the wild, tossing waves of the unsteady current. _'Take a deep breath.'_ I tell myself; gotta calm down. The words repeat over again. Sounds so loud in my head, they've lost what little sense of comfort they had. If they ever had any, at all. _'Screw it, I'm running!'_

Heart pumps wildly.

The sudden unsettling sound of blood running fresh to my ears, and the faded passing scenery of the musty hallway. They all dance by, out from under my vision. Then, when I realize I can't run any further; I've come to the end of the line. I see the door at the end of the hallway. The one where the man was. . .

The one where the woman was strangled.

I can't wait around; can't stand in front of the door all day. Out of breath, I pull open the door and close it quickly behind me; scared that if I don't keep it closed, there will be someone following behind, chasing after me.

Maybe a phantom; maybe a ghost.

Either way, I don't give a damn; I just want to run away! I see something in the room move, breaks me out of my thoughts, and panic sweeps over me like broom to dust. "Inuyasha?" Comes the low response from the empty room.

_'It's only Sesshoumaru,'_ I quickly note. So I calm down; breath in short, ragged breaths of air. . . slowly, carefully. "We should leave, now. I heard something!" I exclaim, still resting my frightened body against the door. "Oh, please, Inuyasha. Grow up." He snaps at me. His golden eyes narrow fiercely into mine. I stand up, using my own support instead of that of the doors. Ball up my fist angrily and take a few large steps toward him. "I'm serious, Sesshoumaru! I heard someone say, _'I kept searching for you.'_"

"What else did they say?"

"How would I know? I ran in here!"

There's a short pause as he walks toward me and then in the tone only he speaks in comes, "Open your eyes and take a good look around, Inuyasha." He continues to walk toward me. His usual calm face is tinted with mild frustration; build up from annoyance. "Do you see anyone?" He asks coolly and without really meaning to; I take a look around the room. No one in sight. The room is empty like the rest of the house. Dull tone states the obvious, "No."

"Now, do you see how foolish you are being?" Then, he leaves me alone with the emptiness of the room being my only company. The room is dark in nature, despite the lanterns that glow out from the small atrium. The room leaves me feeling washed and damp; lonely. An over shadowing of misfortune and dragging despair clouds the area, and the plaster from the walls is beginning to crumble away; due to the moisture of outside. Out toward the atrium there is a bucket full of murky water probably used for washing clothes. And then there's a brazier full of dirt, dust, and grind; molded over with mildew.

There's a slip of paper too. Guessing by its appearance it's probably another entry from that woman. It lies quietly under one of the broken partition screens. I pick it up and read it silently.

**( Slip of paper 3 : )**

_Masumi. . . It's me, Miyako. I came to look for you. _

_Let's go home together. Together, we can make it. _

_Call for me if you find this. _

_I'll be nearby. _

_Miss You!_

* * *

I feel the pain of sadness surge through my heart after I have read the written words. Feel my face turn more serious. Lips almost turn into a pout but I push it aside. _'Damn this room! It's starting to get to me!'_

Then, I turn around and go back through the door, starting the search for my twin again. _'Gotta keep him around me; gotta make sure he doesn't run off on his own.' _

Back in the hallway, I see him standing in the middle of the hall. His attention remains focused on something; something that's not there. Walk up behind him a little ways and tap him on the shoulder. He spins around rapidly, angry scowl settling firmly on his face. "What is it, Sesshoumaru?" I decide to ask. So maybe he will forget he's pissed off at me again. "I thought I saw a woman. . ." He says quietly, eyes avert darkly to me. Solemn expression takes ahold of all his features; still he remains so tense. "Where?" I wonder then before I can get a response he walks about an inch ahead and takes a right turn.

Without much decision I follow. Curious as to who this woman could be; if he really did see her, that is.

Once I'm within Sesshoumaru's viewing range he speaks again, "This door was locked before. . ." The sentence is left hanging by a thin thread of a string. At the slightest tug, it'll come undone. "Didn't you say you saw a woman?" I muse, stepping up closer behind him; heart beat speeds up to where I can actually hear it thudding rapidly, beating out of my chest. Burning crisp holes through the silence of the suffocating air. _Hope he doesn't notice. . ._

"That I did. Perhaps, she was the one who opened the door?"

He slides the doop open that has been left slightly ajar. Steps in and disappears into the darkness that I am soon swept up in. The room is almost like two rooms put together; without taking up a large amout of space. There's a filthy, crudded kimono hanging against the wall beside the door. The stentch is horrible and I have to use the palm of my hand as a gas mask to rid myself of the smell. The far right corner is completely scattered with rusty pots and pans and there's a short, beat up desk peeking out from underneath the piles of mess. Sesshoumaru takes a few steps inside, far enough to tell if there is anyone inside. "Hm. Most unsettling." He replys then he goes into the other half of the room.

From my view I walk in and know no one is here; know that everyone is long gone. The woman that we both saw; I don't even want to think about it. Think about what she could be because I know there is no such things as ghosts. They are made up to scare young children like the monster under the bed.

I go over and stand in front of Sesshoumaru, so he can see what I'm going to say. "Are you sure you saw someone?"

"If I said I did then I did but why must I repeat?"

I sigh and role my eyes at his response; just going to believe he saw no one. He's probably still trying to scare me. I turn and go stand over beside the many pots. My eyes quickly seeing something out of place within the mess. Not a pot but a. . .

I reach over and pick up something that looks like some sort of old camera. It's heavier then I expect it to be, so it stumbles clumsily out of my hands, but I catch it before it shatters to the ground. "Hey, there's something over here." I say while turning around to face my twin. He raises an eyebrow, then shifts his gaze to the camera. "Something of use?" He questions, eyes unmoving. Unblinking. "I'm not sure, it looks like some sort of a strange camera. What a piece of junk! It's so old I bet it doesn't even work."

"Hm? Let me see."

"No way, it's mine. I found it first!"

"I care not who it belongs to, I only wish to see."

"See?" I reply while holding up the camera in my hands. Sesshoumaru's expression hardens. Eyes grow harsh. "Inuyasha, stop being childish."

"I'm not being childish!" I defend, putting the camera back down against my side. Sesshoumaru moves swiftly at me, hands outstretch forward, and with the flick of the wrist; he holds the camera in his possession. This time my expression hardens. "Hey, give that back!" I demand, jerking my hand out and catching nothing but air. He steps back, an amused look filled with his usual smugness graces his face. I snatch at it again and once more come up empty handed. "You heard me, you creep!" I yell grabbing onto his wrist and pulling his arm toward me. Quickly, he tosses the camera into his other hand and presses his back into me.

I tighten my grip onto his wrist and shove him away with as much force as I can muster. He turns around, his eyes gloating with unspoken laughter. "As usual, you're slow to take action, little brother." He tells me and moves closer to the door. "And like always you have to open that big mouth of yours!" I comment and run at him but he hastily dodges out of the way and I partly crash into the door. "Hand it over!" I shout, turning back around and latching onto his shirt. He elbows me in the stomach and spins around rapidly, tossing the camera at me; I barley catch it. "That camera has already been rendered useless. Even if it did work, it would be pointless to carry it around. It has no value, no purpose. Much like you, don't you agree?" Then, he smiles at me. A short and victorious smile full of boasting pride, but it disappears in a blink of an eye.

But I frankly don't give a damn what it means. I'm just happy he smiled because it's such a rare thing to see. And the fact I made it happen, hell, it makes it ever better. I'll never tell him that, though. Smug bastard! "I wish you'd shut up once in awhile, you know, you're really starting to tick me off!"

"How very unfortunate."

While glaring at my twin I lay the camera down on the ground. My hand brushes up against something. Another piece of paper except I notice it's not the same. Sesshoumaru snatches it out of my hand and together we read the following. . .

**( Strange sheet of paper : )**

_This camera was made by Dr. Aso to take photographs of beings in the spiritual plane that normally cannot be seen._

_It can reveal events from the past through the lingering thoughts of individuals. It is also able to photograph spritual_

_beings that are invisable to the human eye._

_Taking a photo of an unseen being has an exorcismal effect that simuitaneously creates a sort of link with them._

_If __the camera Obscura is used carelessly, these beings may gain the upper hand of the user._

* * *

A long pregnant pause. Tension flooding so thick it's like passing through the gaps of a riverbank. Then, I speak up; find that voice of reason. "You don't actually believe in that crap, do you?" 

A short pause. . .

"I don't know, Inuyasha. I _really_ don't know."

A longer pause. . .

"Don't tell me you're scared!" I say, while crumbling up the piece of paper and turning it into a wad, then throwing it over into the mess of pots and pans. "Scared, am I? I think not." I look at Sesshoumaru for a moment. His eyes glint with something I can't explain but I just ignore it. . .because I know he won't tell me anything. I hesitate for a moment and look over at the door. "Well, whatever. I suppose there's no sense in getting worked up about it. Let's go, Sesshoumaru."

Start walking to the door, turn around briefly, make sure he's following, and what the hell do I see? Him holding the goddamn camera! "You know, I thought I heard you call that camera useless!"

"If I did, what of it?"

"What of it! I put the damn thing down because you told me to!"

"I should think you would know better then to listen to me. After all, it was I who brought us here."

A growl forms in my throat and I respond sarcastly with, "Gee, thanks for reminding me! You really are a big help!" He raises and eyebrow, eyes darting behind me then says firmly, "Now, get out of my way or be of use and open the door."

"I'm not doing anything until you hand over MY camera!"

"Be not a fool, little brother. The camera fell out of your possession the moment you put it down. Cleary, it is mine." Comes his snappy reply and he pushes past me; stands in front of the door before turning back around to look at me. I'm almost curious as to why he turned around any other time he'd be gone. Guess he's looking for an argument. So without further delay, "You bastard! You tricked me!"

"A trick you say? Hm. I wouldn't go as far to call it that but it is what it is. Now, come along I grow sick of waiting." He tells me and without another word I dive at him, hands dart out for the beat up treasure I found first. Surprisingly, I get it in my hands and I can't help but smirk at him. He seems uninterested, his eyes quickly dart back to the door; it's almost like he senses something. Almost as if there is something awaiting by the door, that's why he became so eager for me to follow. No, damnit, that's not it. Stop jinxing it! He turns back to me, his eyes still hide those secrets that I wanna know. "Inuyasha. . ." He says my name quietly, so serious. "What the hell is your problem, now?"

"Listen to me." He orders, tone so serious it makes my body tense. He grabs onto my wrist, gripping it so hard I can just see the white marks of where his fingers once were. He takes a step back and I do the same. Perpetration building up and then I feel so cold I can almost imagine that my bones are covered in ice. What the. . .? I wonder. Brow furrows in deep thought. It's like someone turned on the air conditioner only they forgot this place doesn't have one! "Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru says my name again. I wait for him to continue but he doesn't.

All attention on him shifts to the door as it begins to rapidly rock back in fourth in a violent spasm. As if there's someone out there. . .trying to get in. I swallow hard and shift my body closer to my brothers. Maybe for warmth; maybe because I'm scarred. "Sesshoumaru?"

He doesn't reply. He only watches the door with batted breath; his eyes glossy with fear. Then, whatever was rattling the door makes itself apparent. As it slowly begins to take form; slowly begins to take shape. Out from behind the door it comes and I swallow hard again. White shadow of a figure; a woman. THE WOMAN! The one in the visions; the one that was murdered. "Shit." I whisper, voice so faint I can't hear it. Maybe I never said anything. "Sesshoumaru. . ." I start to cry out again, and the woman enters more into the room. Her transparent body becomes more like my own and she stares at us.

. . .And I feel like I'm looking into the void of nothingness, as I stare into her eyes; black as saucers. Lifeless and dead just like her. All theory of believing there is no such things as ghost becomes but a memory, a comfort. The camera slides out of my sweaty hands and hits the floor with a loud bang. She begins to walk toward us; her eyes focused directly on me. Sesshoumaru releases my arm and I try to take a shaky step backwards, but I forget my legs are made out of jello. I stumble and crash to the floor; pain surfaces from the fall, but I can't make myself get up. I can only sit there, waiting for her to drain me; make me what she is. "Ses-Sees." I can't even say his name and even if I could he wouldn't hear me.

The ghost continues to come forward and the only thing left to do is to move; step back, stay away. Sesshoumaru keeps walking back, passes me on the ground, and the ghost only sees me. I try to move, tell myself to run, but I can't move. I'm stuck. . .

She reaches out a pale, ghastly hand. Reaches it out toward my throat and all I can do is close my eyes. Wait for her to kill me because I know Sesshoumaru won't save me. He's just going to leave me here, wait until I'm dead and run like the devil is at his heels. Forget he ever had a twin; pretend he was born as one and not two. I feel myself start to choke up, then I feel the ice cold sweaty hands tighten and constrict around the back of my shirt. I keep my eyes closed because I don't want to see; I don't want to watch.

I feel like I'm being moved. . .

I open up one eye and realize Sesshoumaru is pulling me into the other half on the room; by the shirt. The ghost is. . . ?

Sesshoumaru stops and takes a stand in front of me. His hands grip onto the Camera Obscura and then I see the ghost resurface. Dark, hateful eyes gleaming full of malice. Then, there's a great flash of light and I watch as the ghost begins to back away. I can hear her cry out, sounds like the yowling of a cat and then she's gone. The coldness goes along with her.

A sigh of relief; heart beat slowly starts to return to normal. "A gh-ghost?" I stutter, unable to totally find my voice. Then, I realize Sesshoumaru isn't facing me, so I won't get a response. But what does that matter, anyway? He didn't leave me behind. He protected me.

Then, he turns to me. "You're most pathetic, Inuyasha. I should have let you die a coward's death because truly that is the only ending fit for you."

I look at him and the only thing I can think to do is smile.

**

* * *

(A/N:)** I tried to make it sound scary, although I think it was a pretty awful attempt. Also, I'd like to apologize for making Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru such wimps, but really if I was put into a situation like that I would die of a heartattack. Chapter was rather rushed, so it explains the _(insert something mean and critical here)_. Yes, and as always please review; tell me how unscary it was! _(faints)_


End file.
